Betray and Love story of Edward and Bella
by Hajirah.Fatima
Summary: Edward and Bella are taken aback when they find out that their respective spouses are found dead together. Despite all odds, they find love in each other with a little help from their siblings. Em/Rose, Jaz/Ali and Ed/Bell. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **(Missouri: Where Bella lives.)**  
Abhi Na Jao Chhod Kar (Song) plays in the background. Bella is doing pottery. The gardener takes his radio with him as he goes. She looks at him and begins to hum the song but forgets the lyrics. "It is Jake's favourite song but I cannot even sing a song without him!" Bella says. She completes her work. "I hope Jake will like it. Even if not, he will still call it mind blowing, amazing to make me happy. I always catch your lie though!" Bella said.

 **(Mumbai: Where Edward lives.)**  
Alarm begins to ring.

 **(Missouri)**

Bella runs towards the home.

Bella calls out to Jake. "There is a surprise for you." Bella calls.

 **(In Mumbai)**

A lady is trying to wake her husband. She shifts the curtains to wake him up. The guy gets up and tells Tanya to stop it. "What's this style of waking someone up?" Tanya looks at him. "Those who wake up themselves don't need to wake up." He calls it the tagline of some cheap tea stall or censored book. She keeps quiet while he keeps talking. "I will ask Boss to send me to somewhere else on a long flight, away from her." She tells him to go as far away as he wants. He goes to get ready.

 **(Back in Missouri)**

Bella calls Jake but his number is out of coverage area. She summons everyone and asks about Jake. Hari kaka tells her that he went outside early morning. She heaves a sigh of relief. He has gone out for a jog. She shows them her creation. They praise her but are confused as to what it is. She asks them if they really cannot understand what it is. Is it so weird? Jake says "it isn't weird but unique just like you. It is your heart which you want to give to me." She nods and hugs him.

 **(Mumbai)**

Edward calls out to Tanya. His mother-in-law (Renee) pats at his head. "She remembers everything that you like but you forgot it is her birthday! You said such heavy dialogues to her. Very bad!" Edward runs out. He asks Tanya if she is leaving him as he forgot her birthday. "I am sorry I forgot." She tells him "it is ok. I am used to it now." He sweetly apologizes to her. She ends up smiling. "I have to pack now." He turns her to look at him and said, "I need a big smile." They both get into a small fight. Tanya's diary falls down in the process. He picks it up., "I have been seen it since childhood. I should now know what's inside it." She advises him against it but he reasons that they are husband and wife now. "You know all my secrets." Tanya gets tensed as he opens the thread around the diary. Edward agrees not to read it upon her request. "I know how much you like your privacy." He returns it to her. "I will read it one day to know what you think about me." Tanya says "you are married now." What will happen? He asks her if she is indeed hiding something. She tells him that "there is no single person in the world who would keep everything crystal clear. Those who say so are a liar!" He holds her hand and says, "The one who keeps secrets, lies is a liar! Lie is equal to cheating! You know I hate cheaters!"

 **(In Missouri)**

Bella keeps her hands around Jake's neck. "You used to like me in every dress earlier. Is it a problem now as it got a little dusty?" He replies "I likes you in every way. I love you, come what may." She says "I doubt it a little these days. Can I test?" He rubs the dirt on his face from hers. He asks her if she plans to play with dirt on their anniversary. Bella gets shy. I was thinking to clean it later. They come close romantically when his phone beeps. She tells him to let it be but he insists it can be something important. He checks his phone.

 **(In Mumbai)**

Edward does not let Tanya speak. "I will lie in office and you should cancel your trip. We will go to Dubai for 2 days." She tells him that her birthday is tomorrow. He says sorry again. "Let's go to Paris instead." She declines. "I have to go to Chennai for my exhibition. You cannot cancel your flight last minute. Come back from Kathmandu. I will be back from Chennai and we will celebrate together before 0000 hours." He smiles. He hugs her from behind. "Please don't go." Tanya responds unromantically. He says "I love you". She begins to go but he holds her hand. "Remember that wherever you go, no one will love you more than me." Tanya gets tensed.

 **(In Missuri)**

Jake tells Bella he has to leave urgently, "It is something important." She is unhappy "You spends half of the week here in Missouri and the rest in Mumbai. It is our anniversary." He agrees to celebrate their anniversary together, "It is tomorrow." She heads inside.

Bella is packing Jake's bags. "You seem distracted these days. You hear what I say but you don't do much. You used to get me surprise gifts earlier." A small box falls in the process. Bella is thrilled to see the ring and thanks him. "I love it." She tries it but it is a little loose. "It is okay. I lost a little weight. I will wear a black thread around it. Thank you so much! I will not remove it ever." Jake looks worriedly at her.

 **(Back in Mumbai)**

Tanya hugs everyone one by one. Edward waves at her. His smile disappears as his father (Carlisle) comes there. He reasons that, "You could have gone with Tanya as both of you are headed to airport only." Edwards tells his mom (Esme) to tell Mr. Cullen, "I don't need his advice." His mother tells him against it. "Did he ever revert to me nicely? Why should I do then?" Edward tells his MIL (short for mother in law) that, "the flights are on different terminals. I will have breakfast on airport."

 **(In Missouri)**

Jake leaves. Bella thinks 'I am sure it must be something important because of which he left me. I feel restless though. Whatever is Jake leaving me for, I hate you." She looks at her ring. "We will plan for our anniversary together now." The weather worsens. Bella worries that Jake's flight might get delayed because of which he will reach home late.

 **(Mumbai)**

Edward is flying a plane. There is turbulence and he addresses the passengers to relax. A guy begins to feel chest pain. Edward is informed about a cyclone alert ahead. Crew informs Edward about the heart patient. Edward conveys the message to ATC. ATC advises him to return to Delhi as runway to some place between mountains (Dehradun) is dangerous. Edward takes the chance. His co-pilot is tensed but Edward assures him that no lives will be lost today. Edward lands the plane safely. The heart patient is taken down on priority basis. His wife thanks and blesses Edward. Other passengers clap for Edward. Edward informs them that they will be ready to fly back in 5 minutes. His co-pilot informs that ATC said they can't fly to Kathmandu in this weather. Edward is worried for Tanya's birthday. His friend suggests him to, "go to Missouri to buy a gift for Tanya." Edward leaves.

 **(Missouri)**

Bella's mother (Carmen) complains that her 3 daughters are so thin, "You 3 will become invisible one day." Her sister's (Rosalie and Alice) checks out her ring. Bella speaks proudly about Jake. Bella's father (Eleazar) says, "When I buy a ring for my wife, I take one of her rings along with me. It is common sense which is not common." Carmen asks him, "why do you compares with Jake every time on every little thing." Eleazar says, "I lost is 5 years ago already as Bella decided who is more important for her." Rosalie asks Bella, "So, what did you bought for Jake. Your pottery?" Bella smiles shyly. "Only he could guess what I made." Alice says, "Jake's gift is anytime better than yours, sis." Eleazar says, "Blacks can never be better than Denali's. Alice tells, "Bella focus on the game."

Carmen asks Eleazar to, "Drop the matter now. You will get some riots because of religion." Eleazar says, "I don't think so low. That wasn't or will never be my problem. Jake does not deserve Bella. Everyone will know it soon." Carmen asks him about it, "Did you see the ring or the size of diamond in it?" Bella shows her ring to her father upon her mother's request. Eleazar says, "Bella was right. He has great taste. I wish I could say that about my daughter." Bella says, "He is working so hard. His company is also doing well. He keeps working all the time. He lets me stay here as I don't like going to big cities. He keeps travelling between Mumbai Missouri all the time but never complains. He keeps me really happy. Whose husband is like that?" Eleazar says, "My words will always be misunderstood. I should keep quiet." Bella says. "That it will be better for me to leave." Bella's sisters chases her but Bella sits in her car. Bur before they can reach Bella's car is already gone.

 **(In Missouri: in a gift shop)**

Edward is looking for a gift (artefact) for Tanya. Bella comes to the same shop. Abhi Na Jao Chhod Kar begins to play. Both Bella and Edward begin to miss their spouses. They run towards a small gramophone and pick it up at the same time. Bella asks him, "to pack it for her." He asks her if she thinks him to be salesman. He clears that, I came to buy a gift." They both fight for it. Edward pays for it first but Bella knows the shopkeeper. Shopkeeper advises Edward to find something else for himself, "I cancelled your transaction. It is Bella's anniversary." Bella waves at Aditya as he leaves. Aditya tells her, "not to be so happy", after snatching her thing from her. She says, "It isn't yours or none would have been able to snatch it from you." He gives her some cash, snatches it from her hand and begins to run. She chases him. He finally stops running. She catches up on him. She asks, him to return her what belongs to her. He throws the gulaal up in air thereby diverting her and runs. Bella clothes are drenched in red. Edward finally sits on a bench. Bella and Edward's phone begins to ring at the same time. They are stunned into silence by what they hear.

Police pulls a car out of a ditch with the help of crane.

Bella and Edward are on their way. They are crying.

 **(Accident Site in Missouri)**

Edward and Bella reach the incident site. They panic seeing the state of the car. Police stands near the dead bodies. Bella and Edward walk up to them. Police team shifts. Wind blows and the cover from Jake's face shifts. Bella breaks down seeing Jake's body. Edward inches closer to the other dead body. He removes the cover and is stunned to see Tanya's body. He screams her name. Bella is shaken by his voice and runs up to Jake. They both hold the body of their respective spouses in their arms and cry. Wind blows and the united hands of Tanya and Jake are shown. Edward notices the same and thinks of his last conversation with Tanya. He keeps Tanya's body back on the ground. Bella notices the change in his demeanour and follows his gaze. She looks at Jake in shock. She lets go of his body as well. Edward looks angry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella lets go of Jake's body in shock. Edward looks angry. Ward boys murmur that they first thought that it was a couple. They begin to gossip that Jake and Tanya were having an affair. Ward boy is sure he has seen them together before too. His friend says you must have seen them on lover's point.

Edward thinks of Tanya's words. The voice of ward boys echo in his head as he steps back towards the edge of the cliff lost in thoughts. He looks back at the cliff when Bella asks them, "why their hands are tied. Free them." She tries separating Jake and Tanya's hands. "Help me please." She loses her rings in the process and begins to look for it. Jake gave it to me. Bella notices Edward standing quietly in a corner. It begins to rain. Bella keeps wondering about her ring. Police takes the bodies in the ambulance. Edward steps aside and picks up Bella's ring. Bella looks at him. They remember their first meeting. They are also advised to sit in the ambulance. Bella snatches her ring out of Edward's hand.

Police check the crime scene and decide to investigate. They were married and cheating their spouses. Don't know what happened.

Edward and Bella are seated next to Jake and Tanya's dead bodies. Edward and Bella keep glancing at their joined hands. Edward tears turn into anger. He suddenly asks, "Stop the ambulance. I have to get down." He steps down from the ambulance in the middle of the road, glances again at Jake and Tanya. Bella makes the ward boys close the door. The ambulance drives away.

As they reach hospital, Bella tries pulling Jake and Tanya's hands apart but fails. Doc tells her "it won't be easy to separate them as the body has become stiff." She keeps trying but doc advises her against it. Ward boys take the bodies inside.

Bella is shocked by Doctor's words. How can they not separate the hands? She gets her Sister in Law's call (Leah). "I am trying to contact him since morning. Did you put curfew on him that he cannot speak to us without your permission?" Bella keeps quiet. Her SIL (short for Sister-in-Law) tells her to hand over the phone to Jake. "I want to talk to him." Bella begins to cry and tells her about Jake's accident. Leah is shocked, "What are you saying?" Bella drops the phone and runs inside while Leah keeps shouting. A constable picks the phone. He informs her about 2 dead bodies that have come from Missouri.

Carmen is trying to contact Bella but isn't getting any response. Something is wrong. Alice and Rosalie's phone is also unreachable. The weather is changing too. Eleazar does not reply. Carmen tries Jake's number but it is switched off. Carmen tells her Eleazar she intends to invite Jake and Bella over on their anniversary. Eleazar replies that, "they have never celebrated it till date." She shares that she has been planning to do it since long but she is stuck between husband and daughter. "Let's start afresh and call Jake." Eleazar tells her, "He won't pick the phone." Carmen asks him what he means. He says, "He has never picked my phone till date. He won't pick it now too!" Alice comes running and mumbles about Jake's accident.

Edward reaches hospital. Ward boy asks him to go inside. Bella and Edward almost collide while entering in the room. Doc says we need to do autopsy of both the bodies after which you can take it for last rites. He hands over their personal belongings to their respective spouses. Sad song plays in the background as they look at Jake and Tanya's belongings. They think of the memories related to that stuff. Bella cries hugging Jake's specs and wallet while Edward holds Tanya's jewellery as tears stream down his face.

Ward boy asks, "Are you Justice Cullen's son." Edward nods. Edward's family reaches hospital. Esme extends her arms as she calls out to Edward. Esme feels bad. He walks towards her in a haze but walks past her instead towards Renee. He shows Tanya's stuff to her. "Your daughter!" Renee leaves from there. Edward asks his parents how they found out. His mother shares that their number was mentioned in the Ration card that Tanya was carrying. He says, "They must have told about the accident. Did they tell about the circumstance?" She nods. He says, "It is good. I don't have to say anything." Esme asks him, "Are you okay, son?" Edward says, "Obviously I will be fine. I just found out that my wife was having an affair! I am obviously fine!" Carlisle tells him to speak slowly, "Our family is a prestigious family. People know us. I understand your pain but why speak about it in public like this." Edward declines, "you cannot even begin to understand my pain. Everyone is an expert in bringing personal things out in public." Esme tells him to calm down but Edward says, "I am not like you. You were asking me or telling me to be alright like you are? My wife only cheated me. I should ignore it and move on." Edward turns to Carlisle, "You must have loved your DIL (short for daughter-in-law) today. She has continued the family tradition and made you proud. Congratulations!"

Carlisle tells Esme it is pointless to talk to Edward. Doc calls Carlisle. Carlisle advises him to finish the formalities ASAP, "We want to take our DIL to Mumbai ASAP. Media should not know about anything." Doc assures him about it. Carlisle promises him of a donation for his new cancer board. Doc smiles.

Denali family reach hospital. Eleazar is pained to see his daughter's condition.

Renee comes to the morgue. She cries looking at Tanya's dead body and reminisces their old times together. Doc tells her she cannot stay here. Body has been kept here for autopsy. Edward's brother's, Japer and Emmet requests for some time but Doc insists he needs to follow the orders. Renee goes out.

Carlisle says, "no one should know about this affair in Mumbai. Say anything about the accident." Esme nods. "I am listening and understanding that Edward was right. People of this family are experienced to hide such matters. My son is in pain this time. I cannot bear it. He isn't at fault. I cannot let him be in my place. I am living with this burden but not everyone can live like this." Carlisle walks away.

Carmen asks Bella to drink some water. Alice and Rosalie cries watching them from far. Ward boy asks Bella to sign on the form. Eleazar too asks her to sign it. Bella is reluctant to leave Jake alone. Renee goes with ward boy.

Japer advises Renee to go to Edward, "He needs you after what happened". She replies that, "I don't know how I will face Edward. You are his brothers. You should go." He wants to wait for autopsy report to know what happened and why. Doc gives him autopsy reports but Carlisle snatches it. Emmet asks, "Is everything fine?" Doc nods (lie), "It was a normal accident. I have mentioned it on the report. You can take the body today itself." Japer asks him, "How can you call my Sister-in law a body. She was my relative. How did you do autopsy so soon?" Carlisle tells him to keep his emotions in check. Carlisle does not let his sons say anything further.

Eleazar asks Bella if after all this she still does not want to leave Jake, "He was leaving you and going away. Truth won't change. He was cheating you!" Bella requests him, "please father don't repeat this lie to make it appear like a truth. It is true that their hands were united but it does not mean Jake was cheating me. I know Jake. He cannot do this to me. He confessed his love to me in the morning only. He likes to help everyone. You know his nature. It might be that that woman took lift from him and held his hand in fear during accident." Bella begins to cook stories. Eleazar walks away. Edward claps hearing Bella's stories, "Your husband was helping a woman which is why they were holding hands? I am that woman's husband! Do you think I used to bear / torture her? Entire family has come to take her home. Her last rites will happen with all pomp. My younger brother knows everything about her but no one can dare to speak about her in front of him! She knew her husband since she was 12 years old. She was my childhood friend, my best friend! She told me she is going to Chennai for exhibition. Your husband would have lied too. Did he speak of an important meeting? Open your eyes and understand that our partners were cheating us! Your husband and my wife were enjoying!" Bella tells him to be quiet, "I don't know how your wife was and I even don't want to know. I know my husband. He cannot do it!" Edward asks her, "Till when are you going to keep thinking your husband did not cheat you. Till when will you not believe it? There is a limit to stupidity. Your husband did it in the past too? When your husband would come home with a lipstick mark on his shirt you would just overlook it. You are a fool! You deserve this!" Bella slaps him and is shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Edward tells her to go ahead, "Are you happy now?" Edward family takes him away while he says this is what he deserves. Bella's family rushes to her side.

Everyone is trying to calm Edward who keeps blaming / cursing himself. Carlisle asks them, "What happened?" Edward asks Carlisle, "Did you not get to that someone died."

Bella is about to sign on the form against Jake's family but Jake's sister (Leah) snatches it from her, "We are his family. Don't you dare touch this form! You snatched him while he was alive and see what happened!" Jake's mother (Sue) rues that, "we tried to keep Jake away from you, Bella, but he called you his life. You took his life!" Carmen requests her not to blame her daughter in this circumstance at least. "Look at her!" Leah asks her if she has seen her mother, "Jake was her only son whom your daughter snatched! Your daughter's eyes are dry. Mascara must be waterproof. This is what she used to do with his money." Eleazar tells them to, "Stop it. We are quiet as we know how to behave around people otherwise we also know how to respond. You and I are different that we take care of etiquettes and surroundings unlike you." Eleazar tells Bella to let them complete the formalities, "You won't stay with them anymore." Leah tells Bella to go with her father, "You always kept comparing Brother to your father. Thanks to you, we lost him today! We will take him with us to Mumbai now and won't let him go with you!" She walks away. Bella parents take her with them.

Edward refuses to act. "I won't go anywhere with Tanya." Esme insists, "It is tradition" but Edward stays put. Esme tells him to speak slowly. Edward is upset that she is concerned about others again, "You bear everything quietly which does not mean I will do the same!" Esme requests him not to speak like this about the one who is no more, "Bid her goodbye in a respectful manner." Edward's eyes well up, "I should care about her respect even when she is gone whereas she was playing with mine while alive. She dint even think once about me. I am not just his friend but husband too! What will happen to me? I will break down. I won't trust anyone ever again." Esme tries to make him understand but Jasper requests her not to force Edward.

Carlisle asks Emmet about the arrangements (flowers, garland, what kind of frame they will have). Emmet nods, "Can we not call a little less number of people?" Carlisle says they will come automatically. He asks Edward to come. Edward repeats he isn't a part of this drama. "I won't go anywhere with Tanya." He goes.

Jake's family cries seeing Jake's dead body. Bella tries to go to Jake but Leah blocks her way, "Your relation with Jake is over. You are dead for us too! Get lost." Bella begs them not to separate her from her husband but in vain. Jake's family takes Jake's body with them. Carmen holds Bella who keeps mumbling not to take Jake away from her. Eleazar looks on. Rosalie asks him till when he will hide his pain by staying far from Bella, "I know you cannot see her in pain." Eleazar leaves from there without saying anything.

Edward says, "Tanya went away from me herself. Why do you insist that I come along? I have no relation with her." Esme tells him against it, "Year old relations don't break like that. You are her husband. You have to do her last rites. You both took wedding vows to promise them forever." Edward gets sad, "Two people take vows whereas only one follows them." Jasper and Emmet also seconds their mother. Edward asks him to understand, "I cannot see her like this. How will I travel all the way? It's a long journey." He walks away teary eyed. Jasper offers to book Aditya's flight for tomorrow. Carlisle asks him to forward the ticket to him.

Carmen goes to bring Eleazar. She makes Bella sit on the bench, "Don't go anywhere."

Edward sees his family leaving with Tanya's dead body, "You went away from me long back then why does it pain so much. I won't be able to bear this last journey with you. I hate you but this love keeps coming in between."

Bella looks at Jake's photo, "We got separated on our anniversary in a way that we won't be able to meet ever again. I tried a lot to stop Leah but she took you with her." Past memories flash before Edward and Bella's eyes.

Eleazar asks Alice and Rosalie to bring his wife and Bella. Bella collides with someone and Jake's belongings fall down in the process. Edward steps over Jake's glasses by mistake. He says sorry but she questions him how dare he break Jake's glasses. Bella sit down to gather it. Edward says, "What breaks cannot be united ever again. It just broke into pieces today. We don't know when it really broke!" Bella shouts in shock as he stomps over the glasses crushing them completely.

Bella comes to her parent's house. Eleazar tells everyone not to utter Jake's name after today, "Our daughter made one mistake which is why she met this fate. It might be God's will. We should try to forget it." Carmen asks him if he realises what he is saying, "Bella just became a widow. You know how much she loved him yet you are telling her to forget Jake thinking him to be a bad dream. Is it easy?" Eleazar says. "We must try / start though or will Bella can stay stuck with that cheater Jake's memories. I won't let it happen. Dint you see how Jake's family behaved with her? They dint let her be a part of Jake's last rites. They are as dead for us as she is for them. Jacob Black's chapter is closed after today!" Bella demands to go to her home, "Jake must be waiting for me. It is our anniversary tonight." Eleazar's words don't even ring a bell in her ears as she walks out in a trance. He asks Carmen to stop Bella but she tells him to let Bella go. She must walk on the path chosen by God.

Bella starts running.

Edward and Bella are walking absentmindedly. Bella reaches home. Edward and Bella think of the past times spent with their partners. Bella imagines Jake wiping her tears. She extends her hand to touch him when she is distracted by a sound. She turns in opposite direction but Jake disappears. She begins to cry. On the other hand, Aditya is drinking. He imagines him and Tanya in all the couples passing by from there.

Edward hears the sound of the gong and realises it is 0000 hours (Tanya's birthday). He drops the bottle in shock and looks at his watch. Tanya's words echo in his head, "Happy Birthday Tanya! You said we will celebrate your birthday together but you are a cheater. I am not a cheater though! We will celebrate it together."

Bella takes out her anniversary cake and lights a candle. She blows it with Jake (her imagination).

Edward also lights some matches on a bun and wishes, "Happy Birthday Cheater (Tanya)." He comes inside a church, "These are the last tears that I am shedding for Tanya today. I won't cry for you after today! You (Christ) look dim too (because of light). I don't want anything from you. I did not come to ask anything. Don't do anything. I only want a place to sleep. Will I get one or you will snatch it too? Don't think it to be a favour. Think it to be a loan. I pay back people in a similar manner. Don't do anything else." He lies down on one of the bench.

Bella lights all the candles in the church, "I took the most difficult decision of my life 5 years ago by going against my family. I decided to marry Jake. I came to seek your help and you encouraged me to listen to my heart. The path shown by you cannot be wrong. My Jake cannot be wrong. She wipes her tears. I have come to take another decision today. I am going to Mumbai to my Jake. You have always held my hand. I am sure you will hold my hand today too and will guide me again." Edward covers his face to block the light while Bella prays. Edward wakes up and says "Tanya let me sleep." He realises where he is and goes quiet. Bella has left by then. Edward too leaves from there.

Carlisle comes to Edward's room to find something. "Where did it go?"

 **(Next Morning)**

Alice says, "Do you remember how we had to take trains as you were afraid of flights." Bella says, "I am still scared but take care of Mum and Dad." Rosalie and Alice assures her they will manage them. Bella leaves for airport.

Bella hesitantly takes her seat. A guy is sleeping in the middle and his face is covered with a jacket. Bella sits on the window side. She panics as the flight begins to take off. _She recalls how she had panicked when she was going with Jake on her honeymoon. He tries to calm her. We won't take any other flight again in future but they would have to take one from Paris to be home. What if I was a pilot? She outright tells him she wouldn't have loved him then. I cannot love those who love heights. He makes her hold his hand. Flashback ends._ _ **(Flash Back)**_ Bella holds Edward's hand and prays to God to help her. He removes his jacket and looks at her. He gets angry, "You?" She looks at him in shock. Flight takes off and she does not even realise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward asks her if she has gone mad. He pulls his hand away. She holds his hand again in panic. Edward looked upset.

Carlisle asks Esme if Edward will come. She nods, "he promised. There are still some people in world like Edward who mean what they say." Emmet shares that Edward's phone is not reachable, "I am sure he has boarded the flight." Many people have gathered in Cullen House to bid farewell to Tanya.

Edward requests air hostess to change his seat. I cannot travel with her. She politely refuses as the flight is full. He refuses to sit next to Bella, "I can sit with cabin crew but not her." There is turbulence and he falls in Bella's lap. She asks him if he isn't ashamed. He sarcastically replies that he was going to settle down here itself. Air hostess asks him to sit on his seat. He complies. She points out that he is very rude. He instead asks her if she isn't too polite, "Do you realise what our partners were doing? After all this, you are cursing me first of all. I am sure you can do it again. Try once." She tells him she is going to Mumbai for Jake's sake, "You too are going for your wife. Can we please for some time…?" He adds that, "we should celebrate we are free from both the cheaters. Tanya would have said it is a sign from the universe. First our spouses were found together and then we met on the same flight. I even fell in your lap! I think we should have an affair!" Bella looks at him in shock. Edward says we should show them we are not behind them. She calls him impossible and looks out of the window. He tells her he is also not interested in her. He calls Air Hostess to make Bella understand she shouldn't touch him. Bella apologizes to both of them. They both look in the opposite directions.

 **(Cullen House)**

Everyone pays their respect to Tanya. Edward enters just then wearing a red jacket and goggles. His parents look at him. People offer their condolences to Edward, "We know what you must be going through." Edward only smiles sarcastically, "You don't even know what I am going through." They ask him to say a final bye to his Tanya. Edward walks up to her dead body and thinks of his last convo with Tanya, seeing Tanya and Jake dead while they were holding hands! He gets up abruptly, "It is so strange. A cheater is being bid fare well as a bride!" He walks away from there with incense sticks. He lights them in the corridor and makes a false smoke alarm. He shouts at everyone to run outside or they will be burnt. He uses fire extinguisher to blow out all the candles lit before Pooja's photo. A guy tells Carlisle that it was a false alarm. Edward says it was lit long ago, "It was only the smoke that you saw just now. You guys don't have to come back inside. This fire will burn everyone and everything. There is only smoke left now which only hurts the eyes!" He asks everyone to run away. Carlisle fails in stopping him. Edward asks people if they knew Tanya. "I thought I knew her but no one did!" Jasper and Emmet tries to calm Edward. Edward says, "They are so well decked up. They have come for entertainment. I will do it." Jasper and Emmet takes him inside. Everyone turns to go but Carlisle apologizes on Edward's behalf, "He is badly hurt as Tanya was his childhood friend. He is in a state of shock. I request you all not to leave before the rituals are complete." Everyone takes a seat.

Esme remarks that, I should have known that he can handle such situations very nicely too." Carlisle asks her, "do you too needs to create a drama now .ask Jasper and Emmet to get Edward ready. It is time for the final rituals."

People have come to offer their respects to Jake in his Mumbai house. People gossip about Bella. Bella comes just then. She reminisces the old moments spent with Jake. She breaks down. Sue and Leah see Bella. Bella is about to hold Jake but Leah holds her hands, "Don't you dare touch him!" She pulls Bella outside, "I warned you not to come here. You want to create a drama before everyone? Please leave!" Minister announces that it is time to go to cemetery. Sue says, "I got to know that this girl will snatch my son from me one day. She loves mountains very much. They killed my son today!" Bella requests them to let her stay with Jake in his final moments, "Please don't separate me from him." Leah says, "The one who died in Missouri was your husband. This guy here is my brother. You have nothing to do with him." Bella begs her to let her stay with Jake for some more time, "I am his wife." Mahi says, "no one knows you. Everyone is talking about you in front of you as they don't know you are Jake's wife. Stop this dram as you aren't his wife!" Leah pulls Bella manga sutra, why would you need it now?" Bella asks her to return it but their attention is diverted to people taking Jake's dead body outside. Leah blocks Bella's way and leaves with everyone else.

Rosalie is unable to get in touch with Bella. Carmen says, "She has gone there for the first time. She hasn't spoken to anyone in a high tone. Everyone there must be eating her." Eleazar says, "She has gotten used to making her own decisions now. This was what I was trying to save her from. She will have to follow the path that fate has chosen for her." Carmen tells Eleazar not to taunt her, "I know you are as concerned for her as I am." Driver tells Eleazar that his car has been fixed. Eleazar pays him. He later lies to Carmen that there was a dent in the car. He does not tell her how it came.

Carlisle is waiting for Edward. Jake's dead body is brought to the same cemetery. Jasper, Emmet and Edward come just then. Edward is drunk. He notices Jake's dead body next to Tanya's and says, "This is destiny. They dint get another cemetery in the city. They are together in the same cemetery!" Jasper advises him not to drink here at least, "You will lose your senses." Edward replies that he just gained his senses.

Carlisle stops Edward, "Could you not control your madness for a little more time?" Edward laughs sarcastically. Edward reaches the cemetery in an auto (vehicle). Leah does not even let her enter inside. Bella cries watching them from a distance. Aditya starts the rituals. Another Minister is following the same rituals for Jake. Edwards thinks of his past happy moments with Tanya. Minister asks him to hold the lit stick. Everyone asks Edwards to take it. Bella cries her heart out as she stands outside. She too thinks of Jake and the times they had spent together. Edward throws the stick away angrily and simply walks out of there. He starts drinking as soon as he steps out of the cemetery. Both the pyres are lit finally.

Edward finds Bella crying in a corner, "You here?" She looks at him. He asks her if she is crying, "Why don't you go inside and cry? It will be fun then. You wouldn't have been allowed inside. You missed it. You should have seen my wife and your husband leaving for heaven together." Bella requests him to stop, "What is your problem? Why do you say such things to me again and again?" He asks her if she felt bad, "Your husband was a poor guy. It must be Tanya who was at fault. He got stuck right? Why does your poor husband's family not like you? He would have married you after seeing your beauty. He would have later realised you don't have brains. He would have later found out that you are not that hot and had to look out for options right? Defend yourself. Are you against violence? Don't you have any self-respect? Who are you waiting for? The one who cheated you? Ashes? Do you think you will get the ashes of the one you weren't allowed to even meet? Respect yourself. There is still time. Save yourself and leave. No one wants you here. Everything is finished here. No one present here wants you around," He offers her liquor. "This also helps." She cries.

Sue is angry seeing Bella still there. Leach comforts her. Edward greets them, "You don't know me but my wife certainly knew your son. He was with her when they both died." Leah questions Bella as to what this drama is. Aditya says, "I came to share your pain. Let's celebrate." Leah leaves with her mother. Edward asks his family who lit the pyre. Esme says, "Your father did it." Edward smiles, "A cheater bid goodbye to another cheater. There won't be any immigration problem anymore! They too leave from there."

 **(Back in the Cullen mansion)**

Carlisle asks Edward, "What's wrong with you. Why did you have to do so much drama? Couldn't you forget your ego for 2 minutes and complete the ritual? Till when will you behave like a kid? When will you grow up?" Edward remembers that Tanya had said the same thing to him before leaving. He gets up. "I will just do it and come." Carlisle asks him to stop but Edward comes back with Tanya's clothes and stuff. He pours liquor over it calling it ghee. He lights a match and throws it over it. Renee watches them thus. Edward walks around the fire holding his flask. His eyes well up as he falls on his knees.

Bella too looks at Jake's pyre teary eyed. It begins to rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella comes to Leah's home and requests her to let her in once. Leah tells her they aren't related, "You cannot come in the house. Just go." Bella insists that Jake was her husband, "His memories are associated with this house. Just let me visit his room once. I want to spend some time with his memories." She cries. Leah repeats her words, "We share nothing yet you came here to get insulted. Do whatever you want to outside but you won't get entry inside the house?" Bella begs her to let her in, "I don't want anything else." Leah switches on T.V. and raises the volume to douse Bella's voice. Sue says how Bella will spend the night outside like this. Leah isn't interested, "She should have thought of this before coming here." Leah notices her mother melting and warns her against it, "She dint come to mend the broken relations when Brother was alive. She only separated Brother from us. She has no relation with us! She goes inside." Bella falls on the ground crying / mumbling the same thing.

 **Police Station, Missouri:**  
Constable keeps something in the drawer named after Jake and Tanya.

 **(Cullen Mansion, next morning)**

Carlisle says, "It is just 8 am and 5 people already called to know what happened last night. He couldn't keep his emotions in check even for a few hours." Jasper brings Tanya's mom outside. Edward comes out wearing his uniform. His family is surprised to see him whistling. Emmet asks Edward if he will fly plane today. Edward nods, "I will do it as I am a pilot. Hope you both have remember you had a court case today." Jasper replies that he and Emmet aren't going anywhere today, "Someone else will handle it." Edward says, "You have a lot of time to waste. I am going." Jasper tells him, "He won't be allowed to fly the plane after whatever happened." Edward tells him to chill, "Everything is normal." He leaves. Emmet congratulates his father, "you wanted Edward to behave normally. In fact, we should all learn something from him. We will behave as if nothing happened. We will talk about Tanya only when someone calls or comes to meet. We will otherwise forget about her presence. Perfect solution!" Renee leaves. Carlisle tells Esme, "He is worried. Edward isn't fine. There is a storm inside him." She is surprised to see him care for Aditya. He nods. "I worry about all of us. This storm will destroy everything!"

Leah wakes Bella. Bella asks her if she can come inside now. Leah asks her what she wants to prove by her acting, "You want to prove how poorly we are treating you?" Bella wishes to be in Jake's room for an hour but Leah shouts at her to go away. James (Jake's lawyer) comes there. He has come to discuss Jake's properties and assets after Jake's death. Leah invites him inside while Sue asks Bella to come in to change her clothes. Leah walks away upset. Bella nods.

Edward comes to office. Everyone is shocked to see him. He asks them why his name wasn't on roster. His Boss is surprised to see him, "We feel bad to know what happened. We dint expect that you will come here after that." Edward asks him to mention his name on the roster. His Boss reasons that it is protocol that he should not fly a plane for now. Edward says if I pass the stress test then I can fly the plane. His Boss nods.

 **(With Bella)**

James tells everyone that Jake didn't make a will so as per Indian Law, everything goes to his wife Bella. He tells Bella everything is hers now, "I am sure you know that Jake was about to go bankrupt. There is a lot of loan. Bank refused to give loan anymore. If you still sell everything then you will still not be able to pay off anything!" Bella is in disbelief, "There was so much that Jake did while he was alive. He pampered me so much." "You are mistaken." Leah says, "It was my brother's mistake to marry you. He tried his best to provide you the lifestyle that your father gave to you! He isn't alive because of you! He has worked so hard to provide you your lifestyle but you were too busy in your life!" Sue stops her. Bella says, "I dint know anything or I wouldn't have let him do all that." Leah says, "You were his wife. Some things are to be understood. Who was that Edward? He was saying that brother was having an affair." Bella calls it a lie but Leah says he will be right, "That girl must be supporting brother through thick and thin. You only became his wife and nothing more." Bella calls it a happy marriage. Mahi cuts her short, "Your happy marriage killed my brother! Just go!" Bella runs upstairs. She locks herself in a room and cries.

Leah asks James to transfer property in her name. James is hesitant but Leah says Bella does not know how to run a business. She will return to Missouri in a few days.

Bella calls her Carmen, "Am I such a bad wife? He told me he loved me yet he dint tell me anything!" She breaks down. Eleazar takes the phone, "I am coming."

 **(With Edward)**

Boss tells the examiner to give the worst kind of test to Edward, "Create so many hurdles that he fails in driving it himself." Edward mentally challenges himself, "No one could defeat me till now. He starts the test and passes it too." Edward walks up to his boss, "You gave me every possible situation. Agree that I am fine now." Boss advises him to wait for his test results.

 **(With Bella)**

Leah asks Bella to sign the papers, "Do some good for the company as it is in this condition because of you only! You only used to say how much you love brother. What is the problem now? Sign these papers and give this company to me!" She shouts at Bella. Bella is about to sign when her father announces that she won't sign anything. Bella hugs her father. Leah says, "The father of the princess is here. It is good. Sign the papers and return to your castle!" Eleazar points out that his team of lawyers will verify the papers and then they will make any decision, "Aren't you ashamed to fall so low? You are Jake's sister and are banishing his wife from his property? Humanity is no more." Leah taunts Bella again, "You are indeed a princess as you push everyone to fight for you. Tell your father how your worries!" Eleazar says Bella is innocent, "You can fool her but not me. How much expenditures did Bella had that the company failed? It is because Jake had no business sense." Leah says, "He bought a diamond ring for your daughter before he died." Eleazar says, "It is money that you want. You want money even though your brother died? Name the price. We keep making donations. If you talk to my daughter in this manner afterwards then!" Leah tells him she isn't like Bella who gets afraid, "I will tell the world if I have to!" Sue tells her to stop, "This isn't the way to talk to elders. Apologise to him!" Leah refuses, "I have to take care of myself and I will. I have no one who can stand for me." James advises everyone to sort the matter ASAP, "Company cannot bear any more loss. Hope no court notice comes in between." Eleazar tells him to send them papers, "My legal team will check them." James agrees. Eleazar asks Bella to come, "We have a flight at 1. Now our lawyers will manage everything. We don't have to get into this matter anymore." He takes Bella with him.

 **(Airport)**

Edward is already at the airport. Eleazar and Bella come too. Eleazar gives coffee to Bella. Edward passes the stress test.

Bella is haunted by Leah's words. _The world may say anything but I know Jake loved me very much. We were very happy with each other_. Her ring falls down. Edward stands in front of Bella. He notices the ring in her hand, "Maybe it does not wish to stay with you. Why are you after it?" Bella turns to go but he blocks her way, "Finally you are going back? Did your in-laws throw you out?" He checks her ticket, "Father is accompanying you. You will at least reach Missouri safely. You can keep looking at this ring in your empty house there. Spend your life thinking the lies. I am sure this is what you are going to do? I have been through what you went through. Look at me. I am strong whereas you are weak! Your in-laws said so much to you yet you are running away instead of answering them back? What did you do after finding out that your husband is a cheater? You are running away. Go ahead. Your father raised you in a protective manner. You don't know how to face the situations so you are running away. Run like you always do but you cannot run from the truth!" Bella tells she isn't running away, "It isn't me but you who is running away. You dint shed a tear for your wife and were drinking. What do you wish to prove by shouting at me again and again? You don't have feelings and nothing affects you? Your wife died around 24 hours and you are here to fly a plane? You aren't angry with me but with yourself. You still love her very much." Edward stares at her pointedly. Bella tells him to do whatever he wants to, "You can act to be normal if you want to but remember that I am a better person than you. I accept that I am broken after what happened with me. I am not running away from the truth like you though!" She walks away.

Bella is disturbed thinking about all that she heard today. She walks past her seat and her father calls out to her. He tells her not to worry. Edwards's words echo in Bella head. _Am I running away from the truth? Does Jake want me to stay here?_ Eleazar asks her what she is thinking. She says nothing. I just need a sign from God that I am doing the right thing.

Edward and his co-pilot take their seats. Edward announces that they are ready to take off. He is haunted by Bella's words. Bella holds the sides of her seat in tension. Edward goes blank. His co-pilot asks him to take off as the runway is about to end. Edward keeps thinking about all that happened and thinks of Bella's words. His co-pilot's pleas are finally heard. Edward stops the plane right near the boundary. "I can't fly!" His colleague reasons that he passed the test but Edward keeps repeating this is reality. "I can't fly!" Air hostess announces that the flight got delayed due to some technical fault. Bella gets her sign and thanks God. Eleazar assures Bella he will take her home on another flight today itself. She refuses to go back, "I will stay here with Jake's memories. Maybe this is what God wants. Maybe Jake wanted it too. I won't go anywhere." Bella meets Edward while she is about to get down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eleazar stops Bella, "Is this your last decision? You would want to stay in a strange city away from your family?" Bella replies that she cannot run from her responsibility, "Everyone here is blaming me that Jake's company is in this condition because of me! If it's true then it is my responsibility to take his company to new heights." Eleazar reminds her she hasn't worked anywhere till date and she is thinking of managing Jake's business now. She tells him she wants to try, "I know I have no experience. I maybe don't even know how to manage a business but I want to try for Jake's sake." Eleazar tells her she is committing the same mistake, "You are again choosing Jake over your father even when he chose someone else." She says nothing has been proven till now, "I know my Jake. He could not do anything like that." Eleazar says when the world says one thing and your heart tells you something else then you must trust the world, "You can stay here if you want but you must face the truth one day. You will be all alone that day." She keeps his hand over her head, "I needed your blessing when I decided to marry. I need your blessing today too in this decision." He prays that she is able to realise what she is getting into.

 **(Cullen)**

Carlisle tells someone to look carefully, "It has to be there if it isn't here." His wife offers him tea, "Who were you talking to?" Carlisle takes Kapoor's name but his wife knows he is lying. She tells him only he can answer why he is lying today and why he lied yesterday, "The only difference is that I can figure it out these days." He asks her why she dint catch her beloved DIL's lie then, You dint find out anything! You keep your focus on me. If you had focused a bit on the house too then this wouldn't have happened." She reminds him that Renee is Tanya's mom, "How could I know it when Renee dint even know about her own daughter? There is no sound when heart breaks. I know how difficult it is when that happens. Tanya broke Edward's heart. He had already lost faith in relations because of and now this! I cannot forgive Tanya ever." He advises her to give time some time but she denies, " I cannot hug him or speak to him. I am such a helpless mother. I don't know when he is home and when he is not! I don't even know if he is coming home or not!" They notice Renee there and go quiet.

Edward is stetting on the side of a highway. He recalls his conversation with Bella at the airport as he drinks from his flask. He gets a call but does not pick it.

Bella tries to guide the driver on the basis of GPS location but fails. She asks a passer by about the location. She notices a guy in hoodie sitting in a corner and runs to save him thinking he is going to commit suicide. Edwards looks at her in disbelief, "Are you Mother Teresa to save me? You cannot see what your husband did but you keep coming in my way to remind me how your husband and my wife messed our lives!" She apologizes to him. he asks her why she dint save her husband from ruining his life instead, "Why dint you stop him from having an affair with my wife? Why dint you stop him from sitting in that car? Forget about me, why dint you save yourself? Why do you keep coming before me? This is the last time we are meeting. I don't want to meet you ever again!" He begins to cross the road but Bella notices the vehicle coming from the other end and pulls him to safety. Bella lets go of him, "Maybe I have come to save you only! I don't know why I have come here. There is something for sure though or Allah wouldn't have sent me here to save your life! We may want it or not, we may accept it or not but our destinies are joined. Maybe this is why we keep meeting again and again!" She leaves in her taxi. Edward thinks of their meetings. He goes in opposite direction.

Carlisle apologizes to Renee, "I dint know you were there." Renee apologizes to her instead, "You were right. Who could have done something when I couldn't stop my daughter?" Esme stops her from going anywhere. Renee requests her to let her go but Esme refuses, "My son is in this condition today because of Tanya. Only you can stop him. I couldn't do anything yesterday but you could and you still can. Right now, I am just a selfish mother who cannot see her son in pain. I am jealous of you. My own son loves you more than me. he shares everything, even his pain or happiness, with me. He never got out of whatever happened between carlisle and me! Then you and tanya came in his life. He finds his lost peace in you both somewhere. When he was insisting that you come here and stay with us, I saw the happiness in his eyes that I was yearning to see. I dint let either of you realise what I am going through. Now it is your turn. You must stay here and handle everything including edward like I did. You will have to bear the burden of tanya's mistakes like I am bearing the burden of my husband's mistakes till date!"

Bella rings the doorbell of Arora House when guard greets her. "Sue and Leah aren't home. Did they not tell you anything?" He asks her if they gave her a key. She shakes her head. He opens the lock with the extra key that he has.

Carlisle meets someone (a lawyer) at night. He gives him an envelope. The guy agrees to do his work.

Bella comes inside the house and cries looking at Jake's photo. She thinks of their past moments. She comes in Jake's room. Her father's words echo in her head. I told you dad that this is a trap against Jake. I did not find anything against him till now! She collides with a laundry bin. Jake's shirt falls down and it has a lipstick mark. She thinks of what Edward had said to her earlier.

 _Flashback shows Bella gifting a white shirt to Bella. He tells her he already has 20 white shirts. She jokes that it is easier to find lipstick marks on a white shirt. He asks her if she is spying on him this way. She denies. I trust you more than I trust myself. She kisses on the collar. I will always be with you this way. You are just mine._

 _Bella apologizes to Jake. Even if it was for a second, I doubted you! I am sorry!_

Leah comes home and finds the lights on. She tells her mom she will call her back. She calls out if there is someone. Bella keeps Jake's photo and a few items in her bag before Leah comes. Leah does not find anyone in the room. The window shakes because of wind. Leah looks out but does not see anyone. She closes it and goes. Bella is standing in a corner.

Jasper says the phone is switched off. It was at least ringing earlier. Edward enters whistling. Emmet asks him how his day was. Edward whistles again. Jasper asks him about his phone. Edward asks him if both of them are his younger brothers or elder brothers, "I was in a flight so it was bound to be switched off." Emmet asks him about his flight. Edward starts lying but then knows that they know everything already, "Why are you asking? Did my boss mail you my failure certificate? Laminate it and hang it on the wall." Jasper says, "I told you not to fly today. Tanya has just left us. Why don't you take a break?" Edward tells him he cannot fly for the next 6 months after what happened today, "Will this be enough to throw your SIL out of my mind and heart?" Emmet says, "I know you might not be able to forget her for a few months or years but you should try. You must accept that whatever happened wasn't right." Edward gets miffed, "You guys want me to cry before you so you can show pity on me?" Jasper denies but Edward is in no mood to listen, "You all want to mock me that I am good for nothing. I am a failure as a husband! Tanya made a drama of me and you are clapping here! You wont find any drama here as I have nothing in my heart for Tanya anymore! She is nothing to me!" He looks up and notices Renee. Edward leaves. Carlisle tells Jasper to leave Edward alone. Emmet advises him to talk to him next time then and call him too, "I cannot see it anymore as you know I cannot see him like this."

Bella is on the roads. Edward is driving fast thinking about Tanya, her words and her accident. he imagines Tanya telling him to drive slowly. He looks at the passenger seat in shock / confusion. This isn't a plane. Edward imagines Jake reassuring Tanya that nothing will happen to her, "I am with you, don't worry." Edward accelerates the car all the more thinking about the same. Bella is right in front of the car. She is suddenly blinded by the light and looks at the approaching car in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella is on the roads. Edward is driving fast thinking about Tanya. Bella is right in front of the car. She is suddenly blinded by the light and looks at the approaching car in shock. Edward bangs into the tree instead. He runs to her to apologize and see if she got hurt but goes quiet realising it is Bella. They both look at each other. He walks away when Bella calls out to him, "You don't even know how to apologise? What have I done to you? Why do you speak so rudely to me and insult me all the time? You want to kill me now?" Edward looks at her. Bella repeats his question at him, "I couldn't save my husband but I saved your life twice in a day and this is how you repay me? There are people with a similar pain in this world. They too have gone through a lot recently. You wouldn't understand this as you are a coward. It is cowardice to shout on others. You are so arrogant that you cannot understand that this fight is with you only. You are losing out badly and cannot face yourself. You wanted to kill me today? How can you be so insensitive? Thank God you dint get to fly the plane today or you would have crashed the plane just like you crashed this car here!" He pins her angrily on the car, "You can say anything to me but no word against my work. Remember that I don't make mistake. Edward Cullen wouldn't have failed in killing someone if he had wanted to!" Bella runs away. Edward sits in the car but cannot sit anymore as he keeps imagining Jake and Tanya sitting together on the backseat.

 **(Cullen House)**

Renee is looking at Tanya's photos. Jasper asks her what she is doing. She says sorry to him, "I won't do it again." Jasper corrects himself, "You don't have to see the photos stealthily. She is a part of our family. One incident did happen but it does not mean that it will change what we all had! You lost your daughter and forgot your pain for us!" Renee says, "I want to cry but I am embarrassed by what she did." Renee rues that she cannot believe that her daughter could do something like this. Jasper reasons that Tanya isn't here to tell them the truth, "You lost your daughter. It is your right to cry. You are not at fault. Why are you bearing the punishment?" Renee hopes it was true. Jasper asks her about it but she dismisses it.

 **(With Bella)**

Bella is walking on the road. She notices a cactus plant outside Jake's office and recalls gifting Jake cactus in the past. Jake asks her why she gave such a different gift to him. She says no one would guess that you are hiding your office keys underneath. This will be our secret. Jake smiles.

Bella finds a key inside the pot. She gets teary eyed, "You loved me so much and used to listen to every little thing that I said. Everyone wants to me to believe that you cheated me!" She enters in the office. She looks at the name plate. Jake's words echo in the background. "Belke" means Bella and Jake. Bella imagines Jake working in his cabin. She runs excitedly towards it but gets sad realising it isn't true. She imagines Jake in all the corners of the room and gets sad whenever it turns out to be just her imagination.

Flashback:  
Bella questions Jake when he calls late. He says sorry to her, "I got busy." She points out that she cannot sleep until she hears his voice. He says this is why I called, "We will talk till the time you fall asleep." She smiles. She falls asleep while he starts narrating about his day to her.

Present:  
Bella rests holding Jake's phone.

 **(With Edward)**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Edward and Tanya are camping. He complains of the mosquitoes. She says we always go to hotels every time, "Let's enjoy this for once. Will we see starry night there?" He replies that he has his full moon already, "Please caress my hair. You know I cannot sleep till you do so._ "

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

Edward wipes his tears.

Bella dials Jake's phone and it goes to voicemail. She keeps redialling his number just to hear his voice.

Next morning, Eleazar reaches home. He tells Carmen, Bella dint come along. Carmen looks puzzled.

Cullen's lawyer tells Carlisle his search is over, "The diary has been found." Carlisle asks him to get it to him, "No one should know about it." Cullen's lawyer assures him it will reach him in 2 days, "this case is being transferred to Mumbai." Carlisle warns Sharma to remember who he is dealing with, "I told you to get the case closed! Do my work!"

Esme asks Edward where he was, "You could have picked the phone once. I was so tensed." Esme asks him to have breakfast but he refuses. Renee pulls him to breakfast table against his wish. Edward tells her he isn't hungry. She knows he used to be hungry in the morning. Edward tells her nothing remains same. Renee refuses to hear any of his excuses, "Your mom has cooked it especially for you." She sets a plate for him. Edward sits down to eat. Renee nods slightly at Esme who is emotional by now. Carlisle takes her aside. Renee also feeds Aditya. Edward asks her why she is looking at him like this Renee says, "I am wondering when you will blast on me." Edward says Tanya isn't here to fight so I will fight with someone. She reasons that he cannot punish entire family for what Tanya did, "I am her mother. Take it out on me but not on your family." Edward wonders why he is being punished. Renee says, "Only I can understand what you are going through. I feel all the emotions at once. I don't understand which emotion to express or feel." Edward says, "I know which exact emotion I am feeling and expressing. There is a lot of anger inside me. I want to hurt her just like she did; ask questions to know why she did this but I cannot do this! She isn't here! If she was here then she could have handled me and this is angering me all the more. Tanya knew what I felt when Dad cheated mom yet she did this!" Edward cries hugging Renee, "She knows I can bear anything but not this!"

Bella wakes up. She finds all the company staff staring at her. Leah also comes there just then. Bella begins to explain, "I was going to complain to police." Leah hugs her instead puzzling Bella, "Thank God you are fine. Watchman saw you. He told me he gave you the key but you were not at home. Even your phone is unreachable. Where were you?" She asks everyone to resume their work. Everyone leaves. Leah says, "I know you must be wondering what happened to me suddenly. I later realised I wouldn't have forgiven myself ever if something had happened to you. You loved brother very much. You are the thread that joins us with Jake. You were alone last night. I dint sleep wondering where you would be. Let's come. You will now stay with us at our home only. That's your home!" Leah takes Bella to the door. Bella gets a call from police station. Bella tells Leah she must leave and walks away.

 **(With Leah)**

Sue asks Leah where Bella went. Leah tells her. Sue wonders if she found out something about Jake's accident. Leah doesn't mind, "She might have to sign some documents. It happens in accident cases. Ask her when she is here." "I asked her to stay here with us." Her mother is shocked. "Are you out of your mind? You called Bella home? She is the one because of whom we lost our Jake? He can never return only because of her!" Leah laughs, "Your beloved son dint leave any other option!" She shows her Jake's will, "We need Bella or we will be ruined."

 _ **Flashback:  
**_ _Leah meets the lawyer. Bella is the nominee of the Mumbai home where Leah is staying with Sue. Leah deduces that everything is in Bella's name. Leah decides to live relations her way. You are no more brother but Bella will bear the consequences now._

 _ **Present**_ :  
Leah asks her mother if she saw what her beloved son did, "He dint care about you at all. He first left us for Bella. He was about to leave Bella for someone else then! He was neither a good son nor a good husband nor a good brother! He was the most selfish man on this planet." Sue tells her to stop it but Leah wants Bella to stay with them, "We will keep an eye on her always. We will rebuild our relation with her. We have lost 2 houses but we must get the insurance money." Sue asks her how she knows the company is going to lose. Leah knows that the company is bankrupt, "Bella has never worked. She won't be able to do anything on her own." Sue asks her if they should act to be happy with Bella, "Money isn't everything." Leah reasons that she loved Jake very much but brother dint leave anything for you. Sue tells her she is wrong. Leah calls Jake selfish, "Now we have to take wise decision from our mind!"

Edward and Bella meet yet again at the police station. He keeps tapping on the table but stops when Bella looks at him. Inspector comes in the room, "Tanya Cullen used to stay in Mumbai and Jake's company was registered in Mumbai?" They both nod. Inspector asks them where they were on the day of accident, "A new angle has come forth in the case. Mrs Tanya told Edward that she is going to Chennai but you were not aware of it?" He nods. Inspector again asks him why his flight had to be rerouted to Dehradun. Edward says, "There was no reason but why do you ask." Inspector agrees to tell in a while. He turns to Bella, "Did you know Tanya?" He asks Edward if he knew Jake as he often used to come to Mumbai. Edward asks him if he thinks he wouldn't have killed Jake if he had known!

Senior Inspector watches them from outside, "He is lying." Constable insists they haven't met. Senior Inspector shows him a photo where both Jake and Edward can be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Constable suggests showing this pic to Edward right away, "He will be exposed." Seniro Inspector says not now, "Maximum people escape from punishment because of their lawyers and this Edward's Dad is such a respectable lawyer here! We need strong evidence to prove him guilty. Keep an eye on them. No one knew about their husband and wife's affair with the other person and dint even find out when they died. It is a strange coincidence!"

Edward asks the servant (Marcus) to give him another liquor bottle. Jasper and Emmet comes there and Marcus goes. Jasper says it is just 11 am, "Dad has thrown out everything." Edward asks him why he did so. Emmet replies that, "he knew you would do something like this only." Edward asks him if Mr. Cullen has turned into an astrologer these days, "He can also predict my future? If he can do so then why couldn't he realise how his mistake will impact Ma and me when he was wrong?" Jasper asks him, "why do you keeps digging at the past." Edward reasons that he has got good memory, "What all talents does Mr. Cullen have? He can read minds now. As far as I know, Ma dint start drinking alcohol in the morning. Arjun stops him. Aditya says it is 11 am. I am sure many bars or shops outside will be selling alcohol on happy hours." Emmet tells him, "Dad wouldn't like it." Edward tells him to let him know if Dad has problems, "I will shift in a hotel." He walks out of the house. Esme has seen everything, "He has started drinking and cannot fly for 6 months! I am worried for him Jazz, Emm. Hope he does not get so lost in this darkness that he cannot find his way back!"

Bella comes to Black House and is about to ring the bell when Leah opens the door. She addresses Bella as SIL, "I dint know if you will take my words seriously or not." Bella says you called me SIL for the first time. Leah looks at her mother, "Let bygones be bygones. Forgive me for the same and come inside." She keeps calling Bella SIL as she brings her inside. Sue sits there blankly but Leah's voice gets a bit stern. Sue heads inside. Bella asks Leah about what she said earlier, "MIL called me here right?" Leah cooks up an excuse. Leah takes Bella to Jake's room, "This is your room after today! You wouldn't have seen much last night as you were in a rush. I will show you everything today. He was great in everything. All my life I wanted to become like him. When I finally thought I can become like him, he left me and left nothing behind for me." Bella asks her what she means. Leah says he left no hope. Bella says everything seems to be so tough now that Jake is gone, "I too miss him very much." Leah says, "mom used to miss him a lot when he used to stay in Dehradun for you. She would make his every favourite dish whenever he would return. Brother always said he loved Gajar Ka Halwa (Sweet)." Bella is clueless about it. Leah says, "he wouldn't want to bother you. He always cared about what you liked. He never shared his preferences." Sue asks Bella if she would have cooked anything for Jake even if she had known it, "You have cooks for every little thing all the time in your house. Would he have said all this to servants?" Leah asks her to speak nicely to Bella SIL. Bella gets teary eyed, "I really dint know or I would have tried my best to fulfil his wish." Leah nods, "Ma is in a different state of mind. Make it today. Mom will also get happy. this is our ritual when new bride comes home. Make halwa." Bella loves the idea and leaves to bring all the ingredients. She hugs Leah before leaving. Leah thinks what all to make her in coming future (chef, gardener, etc, etc), "You will be a puppet ultimately! Just wait and watch!"

Bella is buying all the ingredients for making a halwa in a store. Edward is buying alcohol there. Leah calls Bella and adds another ingredient in the list. Bella shares that Jake never told her this in the past 5 years. Edwatd hears her voice and looks at her. Leah thinks this is just the beginning, "I will play with your mind in such a way that you wouldn't be able to differentiate between truth and lie." Bella tells Leah to tell her all of Jake's favourite dishes, "I will make one daily." Edward collides with her cart intentionally, "What's cooking?" She tries to go but he blocks her way, "I don't know how you can cook your husband's favourite food even when he cheated you?" Bella tells him she does not wish to argue with him, "Please leave me alone." He notices the cookbook, "You don't know how to cook? Maybe this is why your husband cheated you! He would be fond of food." Bella tells him her husband dint think low like him, "All these trivial things dint marry." Edward again blames Jake for having an extra marital affair with Tanya, "I know how to cook well. Let me help you." She begins to walk away but he chases her, "Maybe your husband used to ask my wife to make halwa too." Bella tells him to back down or she will call security. He asks her how she can be so clueless, "You have to know about your husband's likes and dislikes from someone? Accept that you dint know him at all!" She insists she knew her husband very well. He goes quiet upon noticing someone. Bella follows his gaze. There is a picture of Jake and Tanya on the board. They inch closer to it. Edward repeats Bella's words, "Maybe fate brought us here together to make sure you can see your husband's real face!" Bella runs away. He shouts after her if she will still not believe it, "This photo is also a lie?" Edward gets emotional. He was so close to you? A store guy walks up to Edward and talks nicely about Tanya and Jake, "They were our 100th customer. They haven't come here since a long time." Edward breaks the glass angrily.

Bella runs on the street in tears. Edward's words haunt her, "till now I was thinking everyone was misunderstanding you Jake. Where should I go now?" She notices something on the ground and recalls a broker greeting her and Jake once.

Flaskback: The broker compliments their house and leaves. Bella asks Jake if he felt bad that she met someone in his absence and dint even tell him. He tells her he does not mind it, "You are my wife and not my property." She asks him if he dint get possessive at all, "Do you miss me when you are away from me?" He understands that she wants a sign. He finds a card lying on the ground (King of Hearts). You don't need signs to believe on me. I will love you come what may. They share a hug. Flashback ends.

Bella picks the card and it is also King of Hearts. She cries / smiles at the memory.

Sue is in no mood to act before Bella, "I don't mind if we get anything or not! I miss my son all the more when I see her." Leah requests her to do something to secure her daughter's future too. Sue refuses to hurt anyone, even if it is Bella, for their own sake. Leah sternly tells her Bella wont leave the house till their work is done. Doorbell rings. Leah says think of the devil and the devil is here. Come in your character. She opens the door expecting Bella but it turns out to be Edward. He waves at them. "Remember me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Edward waves at them, "Remember me? I am sure you do remember." He walks in with big bags and asks for ice, "My hand is paining." Leah asks him if he saw the time. Edward says who looks at time to know each other, "Your brother and my wife were very close when their bodies were found together, remember? I thought to bridge the gap so the families are together too." He looks at Jake's photo. It has been kept so nicely, "This is what he wanted right?" Leah tells him to leave, "We don't want any drama." Edward says the guy looks nice though, "I wonder what I lack. I am a pilot and earn well. Tell me what he had and I dint have?" Leah asks him to leave before she calls police for trespassing. He asks her if she is serious, "Your brother was trespassing in my life and you say that to me? I dint do anything till now."

He breaks Jake's photo, "This is called trespassing." He breaks all the photos he can find of Jake. Sue calls someone asking the person to come asap. She tries to calm Edward but he says, "your son always liked other people's wives or my Tanya was special." Bella comes in and notices him there. "You?" Edward asks her where she was, "I brought everything you need. I will leave only after eating gajar ka halwa." She asks him how he can be so ill mannered. He shares that he found out lot many things once she left, "I was missing you there. You should have been there." Police walks in to arrest Edward. Edward asks Bella if she called police. Leah shakes her head at her mother. Edward believes Bella to be the culprit, "You cannot do well for anyone!" Police arrests him. Edward looks at Bella, "Till now, I pitied you; was angry with you but now I only hate you! Be careful as my hate is deeper than my love!" Police takes him away.

Bella looks at Leah and her mother, "Why did he say that I called police? I just came." Sue says, "I know it. I called them here." She shows Bella the broken photos, "Why did you bring that Edward Cullen to our house?" Bella tells her she dint bring him here. She calls her MIL but Sue warns her not to say so, "You are nothing to me. I curse the day when my son met you and chose you over us! You couldn't love him which is why he had to find a shoulder to cry outside." Leah asks her if she can realise what she is saying, "brother was at fault. If he dint have that affair then this wouldn't have happened." Bella tells them they are the one who are wrong to even think Jake can fall this low, "I can accept for a moment that I was wrong. I dint notice he had some relation with anyone. He used to stay here for 15 days every month. How come you dint doubt him ever? I agree that we dint share the bond that we should have but we are a family. World may say anything but we must not believe everything that they say. We divided Jake in parts for all of us when he was alive but let's not do it anymore. Now we can stay as one family for Jake's sake." Sue leaves from there. Leah acts nice again, "I completely agree with you. We couldn't be together when brother was around but we should do it now. It will give him peace." Bella nods. She returns Bella her mangalsutra, "I don't know what happened to me. I am really sorry SIL." Bella holds it close to her heart. Leah says, "I took time to understand you but you are really nice. Please forgive me for whatever I did." Bella thanks her overwhelmed with emotions and goes upstairs. Leah thinks Bella can do anything for Jake's sake.

Bella is in police station, "Why have you called me here?" Inspector asks her to sign against the statement. She does so, "Till when will Aditya stay in lockup?" Inspector questions her as to what she wants. It does not matter what we want though. His father would come any second to get him bailed. Edward and Bella look at each other. Carlisle looks at Bella too as he comes to the police station. Edward looks away. Jasper and Carlisle present the bail papers. Edward gets released immediately. Inspector (Sam) murmurs that kids of rich people can escape from any kind of case be it murder or anything. Carlisle tells him he can get him transferred to a place where no one will be able to find him. Edward seconds with Sam, "Nepotism will take the world down. Who asked you to bail me out?" He walks out followed by Carlisle and Jasper.

Carlisle scolds Edward if he ever thinks before saying anything, "You could have been in for too long with the way you behaved inside." Carlisle advises him to take control of his life before it gets too late. Edward replies that he is a fool like his mother, "You could fool her with your words but failed to do the same with me in the past like you are trying today. They were asking for a certificate from you?" Carlisle tells him to shut up but Edward questions him if what he or Tanya did is justified. Inspector was right about what he said. Carlisle tells Jasper to take Edward home before he sits in another bar. Jasper nods. Carlisle leaves for the court.

Edward sits in the driver seat but then recalls what he had imagined earlier. He hands over the keys to Jasper to drive.

Carmen notices him looking at some papers. She calls out to him but he does not respond. She asks Rosalie to check with her father. Rose is surprised that he dint step out of the room even once since he is back from Mumbai, "Did he tell you anything about Bella?" Her mother denies, "he does not even wish to hear her name."

Jasper tells Edward he could have cared for them at least, "That police Officer was asking questions as if you were some murderer." Edward keeps imagining Tanya sitting in the backseat smiling at him. He shouts angrily. Jasper tells him to stop it, "We know that only Tanya could handle you but she isn't here to do that anymore. Why don't you get a grip on yourself?" Edward remarks that she is both the wound and the solution. Jasper tells him he puts entire blame on Tanya always, "Why don't you begin to realise she wasn't happy with you?" Edward pulls the emergency brakes and steps out of the car. Jasper is sure there must be some reason why Tanya took such a big step.

Edward closes his room. Renee keeps asking him to share what is the matter but he does not respond. He cries, "I knew her since my childhood or I could never know her?" He recalls that she might not have shared everything with him but she has done it with her diary. He begins to look for her diary, "She took it with her! It contains the answers to all my questions. Police returned everything except the diary! How will I find my answers? He comes across some bills / papers."

Flashback:  
Tanya asks Edward to give her 5 crores, "I need them." He asks her if she is running away. She tells him that one of her friends has set up a business, "You will get your returns if it is set up well. Think of it as a business deal." He asks her who that person is. We deal with friends. She goes quiet. He tells her he trusts her, "I know you will do what is right. Where is the cheque book?"

Present:  
Edward smiles sarcastically at the memory, "I trusted you while you spent 5 crores on your boyfriend!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Edward picks a stone, breaks in the window of Belke and gets inside. He looks around, "this is where you spent my 5 crores? I must get it back."

Eleazar looks at the papers. Rose is going out for some party wearing jeans and short top. She is talking to someone when Eleazar asks her where she is off to. He looks at her from top to toe. She ends the call. She tells her father there is a house party at her friend's place. He asks about her dress. She calls it fashion, "I wont go in party wearing salwar-kameez." He points at the odd time. She reminds him that he only said no one should take Jake or Bella's name in the house, "What are you hinting at then?" She turns to go but Eleazar does not allow her. He ends up shouting at her, asking her questions and ends up addressing her as Bella. Rose emotionally reminds him she is Rose. Eleazar looks away, "Let's have dinner together." Carmen knows Rose was acting, "Was this the only way to bring him here?" Rose nods. They share an emotional hug.

Carlisle returns home and finds Emmet waiting for him, "You closed the case?" Carlisle nods, "Why keep such cases pending for Cullen's son?" Emmet points out that he is talking about Tanya's case, "I heard you talking to someone about closing the case." Carlisle asks him if he is spying on his father, "Forget what you heard and don't tell anyone about this." Emmet asks him again. Carlisle replies that he is about to become chief justice, "Such scandals aren't good for my image." Emmet is upset that he is still thinking only about himself. Carlisle reasons that he spent 30 years to reach here, "You will understand it the day you will have toiled so much in your life." Emmet refuses to understand anything anymore. Carlisle walks away thinking it is better if he wont understand, "I don't want anyone else to know what happened that night." Emmet too wonders what his father is trying to hide, "I listen to you every time but not today. I will surely find out what happened with Tanya SIL that day."

 **(With Edward)**

Edward walks inside Jake's cabin.

 **(With Bella)**

Bella is talking to Rose. Rose is afraid that father can overhear. Bella says he has a right to be upset, "I hurt him twice. First, I married Jake against his wish and then I refused to come back to Mussorie with him. I decided to handle Jake's company in the end. Tell me honestly if you are taking care of him." Rose assures her that she and alice is making up for 3 of them, "I will trouble him so much that he will not need to go to gym at all." Bella laughs. Rose is happy to hear her laughter, "I was so waiting to hear it. Jake also wanted to see you like that always."

 **(With Edward)**

Edward looks at Jake's portrait hung on the wall. The signatures are of T.C. Initials.

Flashback:  
Tanya is making Edward portrait. He is tired of sitting in one place and gets up. He looks at her portrait and appreciates it, "You will become a very famous painter one day." She jokes that she will get good models then. He asks her if she wants that. She denies, "I don't make painting for the world. I only make it for you." She adds her initials under it.

Present:  
Edward drops his phone in shock.

Rose encourages Bella to do what she has decided to, "You are doing it for yourself too." They end the call. Bella holds Jake's photo.

Edward is in tears, "This was only mine, right? You gave him my money, my moments, my memories, everything! This is where you painted him right? I will destroy the Taj Mahal of cheating right away." He breaks the photo.

Bella agrees to piece all the pieces together, "I hope I am able to convince everyone tomorrow and we are able to bring the company at the right place soon." She recalls Jake telling her once that this company is like his baby and is close to him just like she is, "I know what this company means to you. I will make sure it reaches the heights it deserves!"

Edward looks at Bella's photo, "You are so innocent. This place has mementos of my wife in every corner yet you are overlooking it. No problem, there will be punishment now that the mistake has been committed! You will be punished for your blind trust and blind love!"

Next morning, Bella gets up hurriedly. She thinks of her father's advice and picks at Jake's photo, "What was about to go wrong has already happened. Now I have your memories. Whatever happens now will be good only!"

Edward is exercising. His thoughts keep going back to what he had found yesterday, "My darling wife Tanya and her darling boyfriend Jake, his darling wife Bella, you guys have messed up as much as you wanted to. It is time to clean up the mess!"

Bella greets Sue, "It is my first day in Jake's office. I need your blessings." She touches her feet but Sue walks away, "I have told you not to call me MIL many times. Don't act to be a nice DIL." Leah also reminds her to talk nicely to SIL. She tells Bella not to take it to her heart and gives sweetened curd to Bella. She offers car keys to Bella to drive but Bella does not know how to drive. Leah agrees to drive and goes out. Bella tells Sue she is sure she will bless her one day if not today, "This is my promise to myself too." Sue asks her if she dint make it too late, "You could have tried all this earlier also. You never tried to talk to me after your marriage. You dint realise we were one family?" Bella stops her, "I wanted to talk to you, explain to you how much I love Jake but you dint even want to hear my voice then. Time has changed now. We are a family and will stay like that only. I cannot disappoint my Jake anymore. I did come late but I have come finally!" Leah finds it too melodramatic and boring. I get so tired! She takes Bella with her.

Renee asks Carlisle if Jasper is going somewhere. Esme is clueless about it, "Both the sons do whatever they like nowadays." Edward greets them. They are surprised to see him all dressed up. Edward seeks Renee blessing, "It is a very important day for me today." Renee takes Tanya's name by mistake. Edward tells her she can take her name now, "I don't have a problem with it anymore." He turns to go when Renee asks him what important work he is referring to. Edward replies that he has decided to not punish himself or anyone after today, "She is anyways no more so what the point is. I will direct it to my motivation. We must find our destinations as per the changes brought in life. I have found it now." He leaves.

Leah drops Bella outside and goes to park the car. She gets on the lift hesitantly. It is about to close when Edward keeps his hand between the doors. Bella is taken aback to see him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bella gets on the lift hesitantly. It is about to close when Edward keeps his hand between the doors. Bella is taken aback to see him. Edward keeps looking at her. Someone walks in and pushes Edward towards Bella. He keeps his hands around her but does not stop staring at her. He apologizes to her, "It is too crowded." Bella is highly uncomfortable. She heaves a sigh of relief as she steps out of the elevator and watches Edward go up. How did he come here?

Carmen is shocked to hear her husband speak of Rose and Alice's weddings, "Both of them are just 22!" Eleazar reasons that they were 21 when they got married. She reasons it was a different time. He replies that he has spoken to the groom's family already, "We will do engagement right now and the rest can happen in a year's time. Till then she will complete her studies too." She asks him if he has asked Rose and Ali once. He asks her if she wants another 2 Bella in the house, "We gave Bella whatever she asked for including the right to make her own decisions. She just broke my expectations every time!" Carmen insists it isn't right to punish Rose and Ali for what Bella did wrong. He announces that the decision has been made, "Inform Ali and Rose." Saying so, he walks away. Alice asks her mother what her father was saying. Ali and Rose is shocked to hear her father's decision. Her mother tells them that the groom's family will come to see her. Ali and Rose is in disbelief.

Leah begins the meeting. People complain that they have lost their money. Bella asks Leah to explain to them but Mahi says they are furious, "They want the firm to close down." Bella calls Belke Jake's dream but Leah acts helpless. Bella addresses everyone. Her and Jake's photo is displayed in the background on the projector. She shares her introduction with them, "This photo was taken on our wedding day. Our family was against this wedding so we had a simple one. Our bond was really strong though." A lady points out that maybe this is why Jake was found with someone else. Bella continues, "This company was Jake's dream. I promised not to come between his dreams ever. He promised to take this company to great heights one day so I will be proud. This company is also a relation who ties you and us like wedding; a commitment; a responsibility to be taken care of both partners in all the highs and lows. Jake isn't here but I am only asking for a chance to take this company to where you all imagined it to be. It was Jake's life. I promise to give my all to it to make it reach the top. No one would lose anything. Just give me one chance." Edward gives his support to Bella. Leah and Bella are surprised to see him walk inside the meeting and take the centre seat, "She is right. This company cannot shut down. In fact, I wont let it happen! You must be wondering who I am. I am Edward Cullen, the co-owner of the company!" Leah and Bella's eyes widen in shock. Edward walks out of the meeting room.

Emmet and Jasper reaches Mussorie, "Dad may try to hide it but we will find out the truth; we will find out what Dad is trying to hide." Rose is driving scooty and Ali is in the back seat and is disturbed by thier mother's words. They collides with Jasper and Emmet and ends up scolding him, "You don't seem to belong here. Where are you from?" He tells her he is from Mumbai, says sorry to her and begins to walk away. She turns to go but hears him asking someone the location of Siddiqui House. She thinks him to be the prospective groom chosen by her father and misguides him. He thanks her and goes in another direction. She waves at him after sending him to bus stand. She thinks he will be dropped in the middle of Dhaualti jungle now. He will forget everything about marriage!

Edward comes to Jake's cabin, "You ruined my life. I will destroy everything that belongs to you! Now you will go through what I went through. I will ruin your name and everything! I will destroy everything!" Bella notices the torn painting in his hand, "What did you do?" He tells her he found it to be too irritating. She calls him rude and pathetic, "Did you not realise anything by going to jail? Keep a tab on your mindless tongue for once. Atleast try!" He tells her to be quiet, "Why do you keep threatening about police every time? You might be the one going to jail today. I have a surprise for you. He gives her the papers of the company." She is in tears after reading it. Edward tells Bella he is exaggerating the truth by calling himself the co-owner, "In reality, I am the owner. Everything here belongs to me and I can do anything to them! Till the time you return my money to me, I am your owner too! I own you!" He notices the look on her face, "Does it happen only when I come in front of you or otherwise too? You conveniently ignored what you saw in super market. How will you ignore the fact that my wife donated 5 crores in your husband's company? Which new lie will you tell yourself now? I remember your cheater husband whenever I see your face! He isn't here so you have to bear it!" She asks him to let her go. He asks her if she is running away again, "you can try but you cannot escape from the truth. I told you I own you. You cannot go anywhere or even breather without my permission! I will destroy your husband's dream! I will make you pay for my every pain till you accept the truth!" She runs out from there teary eyes / in panic.

Bella pours water over her face and calms herself down. Edward's words echo in her mind. Bella calls her mother. Carmen picks the call but is unable to talk as her husband comes just then. He asks Carmen about Rose and Ali. She tells him she will be home soon. He repeats that he does not want another 2 more Bella in the house. She tells him to not say anything at any time without giving it a thought. She begins to talk about Bella but he does not want to hear her name in the house anymore, "She is living her life the way she wants to! I am talking about my other daughters. Ask both of them to be home and do some favour on me or she can become another Bella." He leaves. Bella breaks down hearing everything on the other end. She disconnects the call. Her mother calls her back but Bella does not respond. Leah pats at Bella's shoulder, "Did Tanya Cullen invest 5 crores in brother's company? Your eyes seem different. Did doubt gets replaced by love?" Bella begins to mumble when her phone rings. Leah does not want Eleazar to pay it off in one go as she would not get the insurance amount then I will have to make Bella trust brother and love him. She talks positively to Bella, "It's okay. It's a huge amount. Tanya might have avoided telling her husband. Other shareholders have also invested in the company. We doubt Tanya Cullen just because she is a woman?" Bella hugs Leah, "Thank you! I don't know what all I was thinking! Jake never wanted to trouble me. He loved me very much which is why he dint tell me of this huge investment. I tried cooking for him one day. I got hurt while cutting onions. He barred me from going in the kitchen as he dint want to see me hurt." Leah asks her what Edward Cullen was saying to her. Bella does not mind whatever he says, "I wont let Jake's dream break." Mahi agrees to support her. That Edward Cullen knows nothing. Bella thanks her again.

Jasper and Emmet are back to the same place, "Those girl messed up real bad with us." Jasper asks a guy about Siddiqui House. He offers to take him to Eleazar's Home as Eleazar is his neighbour only. Jasper and Emmet thanks him profusely.

Rose gets her mother's call. She assures her she will reach soon. She thinks how to handle father now as the groom disappeared. It is safe to return though.

Edward keeps his feet on Jake's photo. Bella ignores it. She picks up the stuff from the floor as Edward messes with Jake's another photo. She takes it out of his grasp. He notices her trying picking the canvas under his feet, "You are still loyal to that cheater?" He removes his feet himself, "When will you change?" Bella says, "I know you feel that my Jake and your wife had something." He reminds her of Tanya's name, "You should have gotten accustomed to her name by now." She accepts that he is right to be upset as his wife put his money without telling him even then it is his money after all! Where is the smartness in destroying it? Aditya replies that it isn't about money. It is about trust and love, "I loved my wife very much. It was no deal. I wouldn't have given her this much amount if I cared about money. When I can give her 5 crores for the sake of love then I can burn them too! I am having fun. In fact, I will destroy everything that is associated with your cheater husband's name. I will enjoy the most when I will see it all burning down to ashes!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Leah gives Bella the file of client orders, "This is very important for us. Keep it safely." Bella decides to study it thoroughly and contact them to see if she can find any order. Leah asks her if she knows how to put it into practise. Bella tells her she is counting on her. A girl invites them for meeting. Bella and Leah rush to the meeting room thinking it will be Aditya who will surely drive the clients away.

Edward is talking to the clients. The girl is really excited. She keeps blabbering about destinations, locations, venues, designers. Her fiancé assures her that they will be able to have a grand wedding like she wants. Edward nods. He introduces Bella as his partner, "She believes and even believes blindly in the wedding. She will give in everything but she won't let anything go wrong. This is Rohan Kapoor and his fiancé." Rohan's fiancé calls them adorable, "You both are working together even after wedding." Rohan asks them if they bring their household fights to work too. Bella tries to explain but Edward says, "Our fights add spice to our relation." Rohan's fiancé teases them. Leah finally tells them that they are misunderstood, "They aren't husband and wife." Rohan's fiancé says, "You guys are dating each other." Edward whispers to Bella that he wishes Jake was here and could hear it all, "I would like to see his face." He turns to Rohan's fiancé who asks them if they are ready for tomorrow's function. Bella is panicked but Aditya does thumbs up to them.

Rose and Ali is not at all happy to see Jasper and Emmet inside her house, "This isn't the right time to be here or father won't spare me." Eleazar's neighbour leaves. Jasper and Emmet gives his intro and tries to talk to Eleazar about Jake but Eleazar refuses to talk about Tanya or to her family. Jasper says, "I can understand that that accident shook our family badly. We lost our family members. I believe we should raise some questions regarding it. Was it a regular accident? I want to find out what exactly happened that night." Eleazar replies that he does not care, "Jake got his due. I don't regret it. Their memories are gone with them. We have nothing to do with them." Emmet says, "Don't you want to know the reason as to why your daughter's life became barren." Eleazar declines, "I suggest you to return home or you might fall into trouble. Truth is bitter and tough always. Sometimes those who set out to explore it lose their lives sometimes. Be careful." Jasper and Emmet leaves. Rose and Ali sees them leaving, "He met father but I must avoid him somehow."

Edward bids goodbye to the couple. Bella asks him how they will organize this in such a short span of time, "We will fail! How will it happen?" He advises her to put her brain to work, "We have less time and a lot to do. I want to see how she will manage tomorrow's event. You have to swear of your blind love. Start your work." She asks him if he knows why love is blind, "There is no condition in love. Love means trust of giving your life to someone. I did love Jake blindly and I still trust him. I feel you also loved your wife blindly only as you gave her a 5 crores cheque without questioning her. Before pointing your fingers at me, for once ask that question to yourself!" She walks away. Edward is disturbed.

Renee is listening to radio. Next caller refuses to share her name fearing that her family can be insulted, "My son is married but has an extra marital affair. I tried to explain to him but he isn't ready to listen." RJ tells her that everyone listens to their mothers. It is the duty of the parents to guide the kids till they are alive. Renee turns off the radio. Her handshakes as she pours water for herself. The glass falls down in the process. She breaks down, "I am a bad mother. I couldn't be a good mother for either Ed or Tanya."

Sam tells his Senior Inspector that Edward Cullen invested 5 crores in Jake Black's company. He gives the bank statement to him. Senior Inspector points out that now Edward and Bella will run the company together. Sam nods, "There is an event tomorrow in their company." Senior Inspector feels either Edward lies too nicely or something is really wrong, "Send our men there undercover to find out what is happening."

Bella advises Leah to hold a team meeting, "No one knows me here and we have to work together." Leah tells her to re-think if she will do it. Bella nods, "I did some research on internet. Plus you are also there." Leah introduces her to the staff members. Bella begins to share her ideas for tomorrow's event when Edward greets everyone interrupting her, "I am your new Boss." He notices Bella looking at him and covers it up saying, "I am also your new Boss. I want to know everyone so I want us all to go for a group lunch." Bella speaks of tomorrow's event but Edward has made special arrangement for her, "3 fresh team members step forward. They are zero experience like you." She asks him how she can work with them, "I need help." Edward calls her demanding. He asks the staff members if they will go with the Boss who is paying them or with the Boss who is there only for the namesake. All the old staff stand next to Aditya. He even announces half day for them. Bella points out that this is wrong. Edward accepts it to be wrong, "This is why I am doing it."

The new team members introduce themselves to Bella. Bella tells Leah she won't be able to do it. Leah goes to talk to Edward.

Jasper calls his agent to postpone their flight, "I will stay in Missouri." They gets down at the Police Station, "No one will honestly tell us what Dad is trying to hide. We will have to work our way around it."

Leah stops Edward for a minute. Edward says, "Bella sent you here to beg you to stop me to send everyone back inside. It won't happen." He turns to go but Leah holds his hand, "I know it won't happen and this makes me happier. Do you think I want Bella to succeed?"

Leah tells Edward that Bella not just snatched brother from her and mom but everything else too, "I just want the insurance money and the company to close down ASAP. Let her play with the company till then. The puppet will stop when the time will be up. You know what a big emotional fool Bella is. I will take Jake's name and make her put her everything in my name. I am telling you this as enemies is friend. Do whatever you want to do to her. I just want her to be able to sign the papers." Edward says hi to Bella. Bella is standing right behind Leah, "You sent her here to convince me when I couldn't? I told her that Bella's love is really strong even if the new joiners are just interns. Her love is really strong" Bella agrees, "My love is really strong. You will see it very soon." One girl comes to tell Bella that they are getting calls from the venues selected by the clients. Edward walks out of the cabin. Bella trips. He comes back to help her but she gets up on her own. He tells her to look down sometimes, "Don't know who will attack from where and when. Take care."

Bella, Leah and the new team have come to first venue. Bella turns to Leah but apologizes to her, "I only handled administration work. Brother used to take all the creative calls." She asks the team members if they have done such an event before. Angela, Ben and the new guy are clueless about it. Leah advises Bella to go to a nearby market, "We will buy something too if we like anything." Bella leaves with the team happily. Leah thinks Edward did his job, "It is my turn to make Bella's day memorable."

The staff thanks Edward for the lunch. Edward again reminds them to go home. Bella and the new team will manage everything.

Bella and her team buys the stuff Bella has been searching for. Bella asks Leah to search something but Leah pretends that her phone's battery is low. Angela is hungry. She takes everyone to have strawberries and cream. Bella gets lost in thoughts.

Edward is also in the market. A strawberry vendor offers a strawberry to Edward. He recalls Tanya trying to feed a strawberry to him. He reminds her of his allergy but she says it was in school, "You can find some other boyfriend if you want." Flashback ends.

Bella recalls Jake bringing strawberries home. She tells him to keep them away as she has allergy from them. He points out that he loves them in every way, "I think I will find another wife who likes strawberry." Bella chases him. Flashback ends.

Bella takes a bowl of strawberry and cream. On the other hand, Aditya also buys a pack of strawberries. Bella thinks Jake liked them very much but she dint try them even once with him. I will eat them today though. She takes a bite.

Edward drops the strawberries on the ground and stomps over them. The vendor complains to passer-byes.

Bella is having difficulty eating them but does not stop. She cries as she eats them.

Edward thinks of the past and continues to stomp over them.

Everyone looks at Bella in confusion but she does not stop eating.

Bella coughs. Ben gives her water but she does not take it. Leah says, "Brother liked strawberries very much. She might be missing him which is why she is crying. We should leave her alone for some time. She will join us in a while." Leah takes Bella's bag with her. Bella continues to force the strawberries down her throat. Edward pays the strawberry vendor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Edward coughs. He speaks to the cab driver.

Bella cannot find anyone, "My phone and purse is with Leah. I don't even remember her number. Where will I find her? It is so dark." She does not realise that she is in a red light area. She asks a passerby how long will it take for her to walk to Bandra. He tells her that it will take 5-6 hours. Bella thinks to board a taxi. A lady tells her to leave, "This is our area." Bella replies that she lost her way.

Some guys are in the car. It is the birthday of one of them. They spot Bella and decide to get her for their friend. They ask Bella to sit in the car. She thanks them for offering her lift, "I don't know you though." They wonder what she is saying. It might be role play. Second guy offers to take her to Bandra. Another lady tells Bella to leave from her area. The guys ask her to come along. Bella happily pulls her but she refuses. Another lady sits in the car. Bella also sits down when Aditya comes out of his car. The guys ask him who he is. Edward walks up to Bella, "You stole my money and sent me to police station and are hiding here?" Bella is confused as to what he is saying. Edward tells the guys she is acting smart. She might have told you guys she is new here. They nod. Edward scare them of police, "She will trap you." The guys ask Bella to get down and drive away. She shouts at them as they walk away and later tells Edward that they were being nice to her, "They were about to drop me home!" Edward asks her if she really thought so, "You would have won if there was a competition of stupidity. I was honking since so long but you said it is ok to have some company." She reasons that it is better if a few girls will go together. He pulls her towards himself and tells her pointedly that those guys thought her to be a pr*statute, "Look around carefully. This is a red light area." Bella suddenly sees thing in different light and is shocked. Edward asks her if she is indeed duffer or she does all that to irritate her, "How can someone be so duffer and naive?" She cries that she really dint know. He says this is the problem, "You have no idea about anything." He sits in his car and leaves the door open for her. Sensing someone coming towards her, Bella sits in the car hurriedly.

Bella says, "I heard your honk but I dint focus as I was in a rush to reach home. We have so many issues yet you saved my life today. Thank you! I don't know what would have happened otherwise." Radio plays Abhi Na Jao Chhod Kar (Song). Both Edward and Bella are drawn to their partners' memories. Edward asks the driver to change the song but he only increases the volume. He ends up scolding the driver. Bella requests him to let him play this song, "You can lower the volume though. This is Jake's favourite song!" Aditya mumbles foolish. She asks him if he called foolish. He agrees, "It is because you are foolish. You think I did a favour on you by saving you? I saved you as you are my prey. Only I have a right on your destruction!" He asks driver to stop the car and gets down. He pays him as well so as to drop Bella home. Bella looks back at him in shock. Edward looks shaken and kneels down. Bella is crying in the car. Edward too is crying, "Amazing Tanya! This song is also not just our song anymore? You divided everything including our song?"

Sue is looking out of the window. Leah asks her to sit with her. Sue asks her if she is mad, "This is a new city. Don't know where Bella will be without money or phone." Leah is surprised to see her worried for Bella. Sue says, "she is my responsibility. I will be worried till she is here." Leah is sure Bella is smart enough to trap someone smartly and will reach home. Doorbell rings. Leah remarks that her concern is here.

A tea vendor gives tea to all the policemen. Carlisle's lawyer finds the evidence room. He calls Carlisle and assures him that he will find that diary by tonight itself, "I will hand it over to you then."

Edward enters holding a bottle in his hand and is humming the tune of that song. Carlisle walks up to him. Edward tells him he hates that song. Carlisle shouts for his wife, "Look at your son's condition. He cannot even stand up!" Carlisle points out to Edward that people die daily by drinking local liquor. Carmen asks him what he is doing. Edward says, "this is called ideal wife. Young son does not question / retort at all. I am the only misfit in this family." Esme tells him against it. Renee looks on from above, "If I wasn't quiet that day then this might not have happened. Sometimes silence breaks the family!"

Bella drops the glass and cries, "I don't understand anything." Leah calms her down, "I was so scared for you. Thank God you are safe." Bella drinks water. She looks at Sue. Leah lies that they were just about to call police, "You could have called once atleast." Bella replies that she took her phone to check the route, "My phone was also with you." Leah says you were crying so badly while eating strawberries, "I gave your phone to Angela. The rest happened too soon to understand. Do you doubt me? Do you think I did it intentionally?" Bella declines, "you are my only support her. I am sorry if you felt that way. I cannot even think of it." She hugs Leah and cries. Leah tells her to leave it, "Have rest. It is a very big day for you tomorrow. You have to handle entire event by yourself." She hugs her. _You will do this event so badly that people will remember it for years! Such worse mehendi function has never happened before and it wont happen in future ever!_

Carlisle lawyer comes in the evidence room stealthily but does not find Tanya's diary in the evidence locker, "Did someone come here before me?" Outside, Jasper removes the cap and fake moustache. He takes out Tanya's diary. Flashback shows him being the tea vendor bringing tea for everyone earlier in the day. He smiles holding the diary.

Edward is not able to sleep. He thinks of his past moments with Tanya sadly, "This alcohol isn't showing any effect. Why am I not able to sleep?" He feels hungry and heads to the kitchen. He takes out an egg and remembers cooking in the past. Tanya asks him if his omelette is ready. He corrects her that it isn't ordinary omelette. She tells him that it will remain an omelette. She speaks of the egg which breaks if you mishandle. He advises her to think that sometimes things break to become better just like this omelette. Edward thinks Tanya broke their relation badly. He throws it away.

On the other hand, Bella also gets hurt on her hand as she holds the photo frame. She keeps Jake's stuff in a carton. She gets her mother's call. She asks Bella if she overheard what her father was saying. Bella finds his anger justified, "I broke his trust after all." She advises Bella to return home, "It is enough. His anger will disappear when he will see you and hug you." Bella asks her if she thinks she does not miss him, "I know that he misses me a lot too but maybe I don't deserve his love." Her mother tells her otherwise, "You deserve happiness of the world." Bella notices something and ends the call. She picks a photo of Jake with few other men. She thinks these people might know about Jake and Tanya, "They can help me in proving him innocent. How to contact them though?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bella comes to the venue and it is still empty. She asks the guys why they haven't done anything. They tell her that they have no equipments or props. We have been sitting idle here since morning. We haven't even eaten anything. They walk out from there. Angela comes to tell Bella that supplier hasn't sent anything, "He took advance yesterday. Don't know what happened." Leah calls it normal, "Vinod is very famous for last minute arrangements / deliveries." Bella asks her to call them but is told that Edward is again throwing a pizza party at office. Bella thinks of her father's words.

Eleazar tells Police he has no interest in this case, "Don't know why you keep calling me here again and again." Inspector tells him that he will have to come irrespective of his interests, "It is a criminal case. Someone stole a very important evidence from our station last night. Someone either wants to know something or hide something. Tell us what has more chances." Eleazar acts clueless. Inspector asks him if someone tried to contact him regarding the case. Eleazar nods, "Tanya's brother-in-laws came to meet me. He said this isn't an ordinary case." Inspector asks constable to find out where Jasper and Emmet is at the moment.

Bella gets her father's call. She goes aside to talk to him but it turns out to be Rose and Ali. They begins to tell Bella about their father choosing a guy for her and Ali but Bella laments that father was right, "I cannot do anything." Rose asks her to share what's bothering her. Bella tells her everything, "I feel I will take Jake's company down. Father and that Edward are right. Everyone is wrong. Edward was right. I am standing at the edge now!" Ali tells her to stop crying or talk like loser, "No one can find an honest and dedicated person like you. you should learn to lie a bit. It is called diplomacy." Rose tells her something in mute. It is a small lie. Bella thanks her and ends the call. Rose and Ali realises that they dint tell her what they wanted to tell their sister.

Bella asks Leah to stay put, "Someone should be here to meet client's family. I will go to office with team and will be back asap." Two policemen are keeping tabs on Bella and inform Senior Inspector, "We don't feel something will happen. Edward isn't here. The place is empty." Senior Inspector tells him to stay there, "Let's not consider our opponent foolish." They agree.

Inspector tells his senior that Jasper and Emmet has left for airport. Inspector asks him to stop him or they will lose evidence. He thinks that Cullen's are too smart.

Edward is giving party to his team. They are happy to have parties for no reason. Edward looks at his watch. Bella and then her lover will panic. A while later, everyone will panic and sue this company! He calls someone and is taken aback. He collides with Bella on his way out but leaves paying no heed to her. She is surprised that he dint taunt her even once, "Did something happen that he is rushing out like this?" She asks Angela, her receptionist (Kate) and team if they are ready. They nod. Bella enters and speaks to her team about the event. They respond enthusiastically and eagerly to her about the event. The team members eating pizza seem taken aback. Seth tells them that this way they will lose their jobs. The interns will gain Madam's trust and will also get heavy packages. Bella says, "don't know why people pay such heavy packages to old staff when interns are so smart. They are even paid half salaries which also saves cost." The told staff panics and comes to Bella. Eric asks Bella about the event. Angela shares that her college friends are helping them. Eric offers to speak to his vendors. Another guy (Suresh) proposes to provide caterers. Seth also agrees to organize flowers for the event. Bella smiles seeing everyone getting involved in organizing the event. Bella thanks Rose and Ali for being the best sisters in the world.

Edward comes home and finds Renee resting. His mother shares that she had high BP because of stress. Edward makes Renee sit, "How are you now?" She replies that she is fine, "Don't worry." He says you wouldn't have taken medicine in the morning and have eaten salt in the breakfast, "I will bring green tea for you." He takes Tanya's name and goes quiet. Esme agrees to send it. Tears stream down Renee cheeks. Edward wipes them, "No more tears. Promise me that you wont cry anymore or take stress because of Tanya. You have my swear. You have to take care of yourself. I wont talk to you if you fall one more time because of high BP! What will I do if something happens to you?" She assures him she wont go anywhere, "There is no question of loss." Edward says, "we are strong. We will live. The one who should have been crying isn't here. What's our fault? We wont cry. I haven't cooked for you since long. I am really hungry. I am going to cook for both of us. We will finish it together right?" She nods.

Esme comes to meet Renee. Renee remarks that Edward will have something finally. Esme says, "I am seeing Edward behaving so normally after so long. I don't mind it if it means that you will fall sick."

Leah comes downstairs and notices everyone working and organizing. Bella asks Eric about the order but he assures her everything will happen in time. Bella gets busy with the preps. She tells Leah nothing will go wrong now. Leah wonders what Bella did that everyone got busy in work. This way event will be successful. Don't know where Edward is.

Edward and Renee eat together. Leah calls him repeatedly but he does not pick up. He finally picks her call and asks her why she is calling repeatedly. She tells him everything in mute. He gets upset.

Jasper and Emmet reaches airport but police checks their luggage to find the evidence which was stolen last night. They don't find the diary there. Jasper and Emmet is let off easily. They smiles.

The guests have come and Bella and her team are at the venue. Eric tells Bella he arranged everything, "Experience is experience after all." Bella smiles. Bella asks Irina to get Henna. Irina thanks her for arranging such a superb event in such a short time. She asks Bella to get Henna too. Bella agrees as Irina insists. Jane (Henna girl) asks Bella to sit. Bella remembers Jake stopping Bella from getting henna, "We need to reach court in time so we can get married." She calls it a ritual so Jake puts a dot in each of her hands. Jane breaks her out of her reverie to know whose name she should write. Bella notices Edward coming and takes his name. Jane writes his name on Bella's hand. Leah questions Edward pointedly. Bella stands up worriedly. They both walk towards each other. She requests him not to do anything but he closes in on her. Irina notices them thus. She tells her fiancé that maybe Bella and Edward had a fight.

Bella asks Edward to leave. Edward says, "Bella is so perfect." Team looks on. Edward adds that Bella does everything perfectly. Wow!

Irina again tells her fiancé that Edward was just giving intense look to Bella. He tells her to be quiet, "They are not boyfriend girlfriend." Irina still finds them cute looking couple.

Edward holds Bella's hand. She asks him to leave her hand but he wants to see the rest of the decor. He takes her aside while the team looks on. He says, "I underestimated you till now thinking you to be naive and stupid but you turned out to be smarter." He lets go of her hands on her insistence but does not let her walk away, "It will be fun to play this game now as you seem to be a fit opponent. You won the first round but wait for the next ones. I too am not used to losing. Only Henna has happened now. Wedding is still left." Saying so, he walks away. Bella looks shaken.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Irina clicks a selfie with Edward. He compliments her and so does she. Her Henna looks so beautiful. He is surprised that she got henna in her hands. Irina nods. Leah takes Edward aside.

Leah asks him what their next plan is, "How will we destroy this function? What's our next move?" He asks her about them. She asks him if they are together, "This is what we planned right?" He tells her to trust snake instead of Leah, "How to trust someone who plots against her own SIL? I am not doing anything with you." She insists that they decided this together. He asks her who she is, "I spoke to you twice and you think you are with me?" She changes sides noticing Bella standing behind him, "You think I will cheat my own SIL by switching sides? Never!" Edward smiles noticing this while Bella looks on.

Jasper and Emmet recalls posting the diary via post. The guard refuses to open the office as it is closed. Jasper rues that he will have to wait till tomorrow.

Bella asks Leah about Jake's friend Paul Mahesh Wari, "Do you know where I can find him?" Leah denies, "Brother used to meet his friends outside only." Bella buys it.

Bella wonders how to find Paul, "Even Leah does not know him." She looks at the photo again and notices Paul wearing the T-shirt of some company. She searches the company online and dials at reception. Receptionist informs her that Paul does not work with their company anymore. Bella requests her to share his number or address. Receptionist suggests her to call back in morning. Bella ends the call. She notices her MIL doing puja and joins her. She extends her hand for Prasad. Sue notices the Henna in Bella hand, "You got henna of someone else's name?" Bella is shocked to see Edward's name on her hand, "I dint even notice it." Sue tells her to stop, "You keep taking Jake's name day and night while you got someone else's name on your hand!" Bella again says she is clueless about it, "I dint do it intentionally." Sue tells her to do this drama some other day. Bella cries that she dint do it intentionally. She runs to the washroom and washes / rubs her hand hard to clear Edward's name but in vain.

Flashback shows Bella crying seeing her bare hands on her wedding night. Jake asks her what happened. Bella says I only got a dot of Henna. He calls it superstition, "Do foreigners put Henna on their hands?" She shakes her head. He says, "This does not mean I love you less." She hugs him, "Promise to love me like this forever." He promises her. Flashback ends. Bella apologizes to Jake, "This is a mistake! Please forgive me. I am sorry." She puts bandage on her hand.

Renee is looking at Edward and Tanya's photos in her phone. Edward asks her if Doc came. She tells him not to worry so much, "He will come." He feeds her sup. It has less salt as it increases BP. Renee says, "I neither became a good mother nor a good MIL. I too am at fault." He asks her how she is at fault. "The one who should apologize isn't here. None of us knew anything about it! We are not at fault. Please don't say sorry." He gets up to attend a call. She asks him if he is avoiding picking a call in front of her, "What are you doing because of which you must avoid meeting my eyes? If you will hurt others then you will never be happy! You will neither be able to look me in the eye nor yourself!" He tells her to take care and goes outside.

Bella is determined to prove Jake's innocence by contacting Paul, "No one will then say that you cheated on me!"

Irina and her fiancé are having dance practise. Bella thanks Eric for bringing choreographers at the last minute. She gets a call from Paul's previous office and gets Paul's number.

Ben leaves to get the couple from airport.

Bella tries Paul's number but it is unavailable. She drops a message so he can call her back. Edward comes there. He meets Irina and Tyler. Irina asks Tyler to be intense like Ranbir. He reasons that he isn't professional dancer. Irina asks Edward to dance with Bella and show Tyler. Bella refuses, "I have a lot to do. Please resume practise." Tyler goes to attend a call. Irina asks him if rehearsal isn't important. Bella calms her down. What's more important – you're steps or your emotions? Look deep in each other's eyes and hold each other. It will make the performance better. Edward sarcastically calls it romantic, "It is a wrong picture. What would you like to see in the video after 25 years? Emotions fool / blind us sometimes which is why we refuse to believe it." Irina looks at him in confusion. He explains that there is no need to make the imperfect perfect, "Accept that this dance is imperfect without choreography." lrina pulls Tyler for practise.

Courier Company has dispatched the diary at Jasper address. Jasper and Emmet are upset but is told that they were supposed to come yesterday but they did not turn up, "This was why it was dispatched to his home."

The courier is delivered to Cullen House. Servant thinks that it might be of Harsh and takes it upstairs.

Sam shows Jake's and Edward's photo to Senior Inspector, "They are in the same pic together. Senior Inspector believes it isn't coincidence. "We must dig deep."

Bella is worried as to how she can reach Paul. Edward asks her who she is waiting for, "You seem to be too smart. You got someone already." She hits him on his feet, "Step back. I don't like it when people stand so close to me." He replies that he too isn't fond of doing this but this makes him happy. She calls him rude. Choreographer pulls Bella and Edward for dance session. Edward smiles at her. Bella says, "When I have borne you this much then I will bear this too." He tells her that he is the one bearing you, "Who do you think you are? An angel? If I was really flirting with you then you would have been in my arms till now. I don't need any choreographer for that. Don't you remember what I said that day? I own you! You are in my grip!" Tyler stops the practise to attend an important call. Irina advises him to marry his phone only. He promises not attending any call till wedding. She asks for his phone, "I will tell office not to call you anymore!" He tells her not to act like a kid. She instead suggests cancelling the wedding. Bella has heard everything. She explains to him that this isn't right, "You said you want to work with Edward. At least respect his work then." Edward tells Irina to take lessons from Bella regarding relationships or work, "Bella will tell her how to support your husband blindly; love him blindly." Tyler promises Irina he won't take any other call now. Bella makes Irina agree. They resume the rehearsal. Edward and Bella look at each other. Bella gets Rose's call but goes with Angela to attend something.

Jasper and Emmet comes home and shouts for the servants. Esme asks him if they should have gone without informing them. Renee was unwell. He goes to meet her. The package is kept on Carlisle's study. Jasper asks Victor (servant) about courier but he denies.

Rose calls Bella and complains that she isn't even answering her calls or calling her back. Bella tells her idea worked, "I wanted to call you since morning to thank you but I dint get time because of that Edward." Ali tells her to not think / talk about that Edward Cullen again. Bella gets a call from someone regarding home loans. She again resumes Rose's call. Bella shares that she is worried about the work; Sue hasn't accepted me till now and that Edward is sitting on my head. Ali cannot understand why he bothers her so much. Bella reasons that there must be some reason behind her taking his name again and again. She suddenly notices Paul in the party, "I might get my answers now."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Bella suddenly notices Paul in the party and promises Rosa and Ali she will call them back. Angela comes to ask her something. She hurriedly tells her and runs towards Paul. She collides with a waiter and then Irina and Tyler block her way. Edward asks Bella to take care. Paul has gone in another direction by now. An intern tells Bella that the celebrity couple dint turn up, "Even their phones are off."

Rose tells herself to handle her problems on her own, "Come what may, I wont marry that guy!" She throws the cushion away which lands in her mother's feet. She asks Rose and Ali what they will have in dinner. Rose and Ali asks her since when she is bothered as to what she likes, "Everyone just gives us orders anyways." Saying so, they walk away. Eleazar has seen it.

Paul asks Irina's father who organized this event.

He is surprised to know that Belke Event Management is managing this company. Irina's father takes Bella's name. Paul notices Bella and takes his leave.

Bella tells Leah about Paul but he is long gone.

Irina's father questions Bella about the celebrity couple, "You got their tickets cancelled?" Bella declines but noticing the smile on Edward's face, she understands what must have happened. Leah is also relieved. Edward trapped Bella so nicely. From where will she find celebrity dancers now? Bella apologizes to Irina's father. Edward whispers in her ears that she has messed things up, "Handle it if you can." Irina's father vows to sue Belke. He gets to know that Irina went away crying. He warns Bella to fix things or he will not spare her or her company. Bella turns to Leah who too leaves. Bella mentally gives up, "I lost Yash. I broke all the dreams that you saw for your company."

Senior Inspector gets updates from his men. He thinks that they want to get the insurance money, "Find out what they are up to." Inspector agrees.

Edward gets out of his car and hears someone crying. He finds Irina sitting in her car crying. Edward tells himself this is collateral. Innocent people get trapped in war too. You are not wrong. Focus on your path. He again looks at Irina and recalls Renee's words. He sends his car away and goes to her. He offers her tissues. She tells him that she took 2 hours to get ready. He tells her that she will now take 2 more hours to fix her makeup, "Everything is messed up." She nods, "I always dreamt of a dream like princess wedding. I thought it will be perfect and celebrity couple will dance in my wedding but nothing like that happened! Universe is giving me sign that this wedding isn't right. This wedding wont worry." He calls it rubbish, "I also knew a girl. She also spoke of universe signs. It all turned out to be a lie in the end." She asks him about the girl. He is drawn back to Tanya's memories, "Not important! You are important. You are the bride. Is this you or those celebrities who are marrying? It's ok if they don't turn up. Tyler cannot dance like you but he is trying. He loves you very much. You can find another dancer but not another lover." She speaks of her instragram profile, "Now everyone will know Tyler and I aren't perfect. We are no perfect dancers. It will be an ordinary wedding with no celebrities dancing!" He explains that no wedding is perfect, "At times, weddings break just in an attempt to show they are perfect. What you like is good but what is given to you is better. You should think that what happens now will be better. Perfect is overrated. Almost perfect is best. Let's make your wedding almost perfect, realistic." She asks him what he will do to make her Sangeet rocking. He tells her to smile, "I will then show you what I can do." She ends up smiling.

Bella cries, "I ruined everything. Jake's dream and this company's future is gone! Now only God can show me a way." Leah tells her not to feel bad, "I am sure company people must be blaming you but I will explain to them. It's ok if Edward won. You just entered in business. It's ok. It is true that Jake will be insulted and his dream will be broken but you dint do it intentionally." Bella looks at Jake's photo in her phone. She shakes her head, "I wont let it happen. I will do something but I wont let Jake's dream break. Where's everyone?" Eric asks her the same question, "We cannot find the bride!" She asks him if anything is fine. Lights go off suddenly. They go to check what's happening.

Stage lights up. Leah asks Bella if she did this. She declines. Irina hugs Bella, "Thank you! You did amazing job. We should be celebrity couple when it's our wedding. Why do we need a celebrity couple?" Bella agrees. Who said this to you though? Edward greets everyone. He dances on Jogi Mahi (song). The guests and Irina, Tyler seem to love it very much. Bella claps happily to see everyone happy while Leah looks upset. She imagines Jake in Edward. He throws a dupatta at her and they both stand under it. She starts dancing but stops realising where she is. She wipes her tears. Edward dances with Irina and Tyler. Irina pulls Bella for a dance too. Edward twirls her around and she ends up falling in his arms. Leah clicks their pictures together. Bella backs off. Edward also makes a straight face.

Irina and Tyler thank Edward for rocking their sangeet. Irina's father thanks Edward for what he did today, "You managed things so nicely. I dint believe anything would happen. Irina spoke of even breaking the wedding but you did grand show. I hope this wont repeat in the remaining functions of wedding. There is only scope for one mistake. Afterwards, one has to pay the price for it." He heads to meet the guests. Everyone is clicking photos with Edward. Leah remarks that Edward did things really well. Bella smiles seeing him happy. I too was thinking that the function could happen smoothly only because of him. I feel he just tries to show himself as rude but he has a very nice heart. Leah advises her to be careful of guys like him. He has both a mind and a heart.

Jasper wonders where the courier could be. He notices his father's study and heads there.

Jess clicks a personal selfie with Edward. She compliments him, "You look so handsome without filter." She goes noticing Leah staring at her. Leah walks up to Edward, "You seem to be the real celeb here. Everyone is clicking a photo with you. I have the best photo of the day." She shows his and Bella's photo to him, "What's going on between you two? She got your name's henna yesterday and today you both are dancing together! Did the fire of your hatred turn cold?" Edward advises her not to waste her words on him, "I am not Bella. Your words don't affect me. My thinking starts from where your thinking ends!" He walks away.

Jasper is scanning the study. Carlisle asks him what he is looking for. Jasper cooks up a story. Carlisle tells him to not to take Edward's name, "I have stopped bothering him and so should you!" Jasper goes downstairs. Carlisle sits on his chair and is in thoughts.

Edward is standing on the edge of terrace when Bella comes there. She tells him to be careful. He turns to look at her. She says, "it is strange. Whenever you are standing alone like this, I come there. Don't worry. I know you don't plan to jump. I only want you to be a little careful. Everything is scattered here and there. I have been calling carpenter since morning but don't know when he would come. I wanted to keep the theme as white and gold. What do you think?" He tells her to come to the point. She thanks him for what he did today, "You maintained our company's respect and Jake's respect. For the first time today, I realised you are not as cold hearted as you show yourself to be. Your rudeness, anger is just a show! It's a mask behind which you hide your pain." He recalls Tanya and Jake holding hands when their dead bodies were found. She looks at him, "Maybe this is the difference between you and me. I cannot fight with my pain. I don't feel shy when I talk about it but you maybe don't want to share it with anyone. It is your pain and you alone want to feel it. I know you do care about what others think. It is not just hatred which is in your heart. There is still some love inside. You aren't as bad as you try to show yourself."

He pushes her on the edge, "What were you saying? I am not as bad as I try to show? I still have emotions? Wrong! I am worse than I appear to be! My emotions died with Tanya! I have nothing good left in me. Everything was over the day I saw her holding someone else's hand. That day they were holding hands and today we are holding hands. Do you want to hold my hand and die or do you want to hold my hand and live? There is a much tougher heart behind this tough face. What happened with me that day was cheating! I cannot forget it and I will make sure you don't forget it. I have a fire burning inside me which will ruin everything!" He pulls her back up and pushes her towards the floor. He goes. His words echo in her head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Bella receives a call from Angela. She asks about some pic for tomorrow's event. Bella's phone's battery is over and it gets switched off. Bella tries opening the terrace door but it is locked from inside. She bangs at the door shouting for help, "How can someone (Edward) fall so low? Why do I see the good in everyone and not their reality? I am stuck here. Is anyone around?"

Eleazar checks on Rose and Ali and they has fallen asleep. His wife smiles seeing his concern. He agrees with his wife that it isn't right to punish Rose and Ali for Bella's mistake. She nods, "I am sure our upbringing cannot take them on the wrong path ever. Bella will come to her home very soon." This is a mother's belief.

Bella hears the voice of the workers. They take the stuff inside fearing rain. Bella shouts at them for help but in vain. Lightning strikes.

Sue asks Leah about Bella, "Where did you leave her? Do you know the weather?" Leah refuses to speak about her. Sue's concerns irk Leah. She hands over her phone to her mother and goes inside. Sue tries Bella's number but it is switched off. She has troubled me so much, "Don't know where she is."

Bella keeps shouting for help. Her phone falls down as she runs towards the door again to seek help, "I have to open it at any cost." She lifts a wooden plan and hits at the lock but fails in opening it. She again shouts for help. It begins to rain. She falls down saying please. She imagines Jake standing in the rain looking at her.

Flashback shows Jake stopping Bella from getting drenched in rain. She does not mind, "I want to enjoy rains with you." She says a romantic quote to him as she sprinkles water on him.

Flashback ends.

Bella extends her hand towards Jake but he disappears, "Why did you leave me alone Jake? Someone help me please." She sits cuddled in a corner in fear.

Edward keeps shifting in his bed. He thinks of Tanya getting drenched in the rain and smiles recalling the memory. Tanya is enjoying first rain but he covers her with an umbrella. She asks him to get drenched but he is too conscious. She chases him to get him out of his umbrella. He asks her to come inside but she holds his hand thereby pulling him towards herself. Tanya and Jake's dead bodies flash suddenly in his mind thereby ruining his happy memories. He cries thinking about Tanya.

Rose and Ali comes downstairs holding a bag. They hides behind the sofa seeing their father at the door. He senses something and is headed towards the sofa when his wife calls out to him. He goes inside. Rose heaves a sigh of relief. They looks at the house sadly as they steps out of it, "forgive me mother and father but I am forced to take this step." She looks at her ticket. Rosalie and Alice Denali is coming Mumbai!"

Edward gets a call. He is irked to see the time (2 am) and picks Leah's phone. It is Leah's mother. She asks about Bella, "She still isn't home. Her phone is off as well. Do you know where she is? She was last seen talking to you only. Do you know anything?" He replies that he met her 2 hours ago. She was fine then, "I don't know anything else." Saying so, he disconnects the call. He lies down but is unable to sleep, "Seems like this girl has gotten used to roam around at night without her phone or purse." He calls everyone and asks about Bella but no one has any clue about her, "Let her go to hell! Why do I care?" He lies down.

Bella notices her phone all drenched and picks it up, "I won't let anything happen to it." She covers it with her dupatta and sits on the floor holding it close to herself. She remembers clicking a selfie with Jake in rain once.

Edward keeps shifting in his bed.

Bella sits on the floor as it rains heavily. She lies on the ground holding her phone closer.

Edward closes his eyes.

Emmet is sleeping in his room when Edward removes the quilt off him. Emmet screams in shock. Edward tells him to calm down. He asks him to come with him, "I have some work. You will drive me there." Emmet tells him to drive himself, "Let me sleep." Edward tells him he won't drive, "You will drive." Emmet asks him where he wants to go to at this hour. Edward asks him if he joined police force, "Stop asking so many questions. Let's go." They leave.

Emmet tells Edward she might be at her friend's place. Edward replies that she knows no one in the town, "She only goes to and from home and office." Emmet asks him where he saw her last, "She might still be there." Edward recalls leaving Bella alone on the terrace. They reach the Sangeet venue. Edward shouts Bella's name.

Jake asks Bella to get up, "My Bella cannot give up so easily." She extends her hand towards him and he does the same.

Emmet and Edward keep shouting Bella's name as they check everywhere. Edward collides with a box and recalls what Bella had come to tell him upstairs. He shouts Emmet's name as he runs upstairs. They find the door stuck. They hit at it repeatedly and manage to open it. They find Bella lying on the ground in a semi-conscious state. Edward rushes to her side. Bella's hand is about to hit the ground when Edward holds it. He holds her in his arms and tries waking her up. He asks Emmet to start the car. Bella sees Jake in Aditya, "I knew you would come." She falls unconscious. Edward lifts her in his arms and takes her downstairs. He sits in the backseat with her while Emmet drives to the hospital.

Edward tells Emmet they will call her family once they complete hospital formalities. Bella is holding his hand as they wheel her in. His purse falls down in the process. Doc asks them to let them take the patient inside. Edward lets go of Bella's hand. Nurses and ward boys wheel her in the ICU. Edward remembers the way he had treated Bella at the terrace. He looks back at the ICU.

Doc tells Edward that Bella has hypothermia, "Her body temperature fell really low. It's good that you brought her here on time or her heart could have failed." Edward looks at Bella in shock. Doc adds that she needs to be under observation for a while, "Everything will be normal then." Edward thanks him. Doc asks him what his relation with her is. Edward looks at Bella, "Nothing!" Doc appreciates him for his good gesture, "You can wait here if you want." He goes inside. Edward looks at Bella from the small window in the door. Doc's and Bella's words echo in his head. He also remembers his Carlisle words that he had said to Bella. He seems upset with himself. He walks inside ICU ward and picks her phone.

Emmet fills the form. Nurse gives the wallet to the nurse at the reception desk. Emmet recognizes the wallet to be his brother's. Nurse asks about the lady's photo (Tanya) in Edward's wallet, "Did she come along?" Emmet asks her if she knows Tanya. Nurse nods, "She used to come here very often. She was a very nice and happy girl. She used to smile all the time. Did she finally make up her mind?" Emmet asks her what she had to decide about. Before she can tell him anything further, Edward calls out to him. He instructs Emmet to make sure Bella does not find out that he is the one who brought her here, "I don't want her to think I helped her in some way. I know you have many questions but do as I say for now. I will tell you later." Emmet asks him how Bella got trapped at the terrace. Edward recalls the incident. Emmet says, "I know you are elder to me. I don't wish to give you any advice but it is injustice to punish someone else for the mistake that someone else has committed." He returns him his wallet. Edward leaves quietly.

Sue and Leah also reach hospital. She asks nurse about Bella. Emmet informs her that she is in ICU.

Next morning, Sue, Emmet and Leah are in the ICU ward. Bella gains conscious. Leah acts nice to her again, "We were so tensed. We couldn't even sleep entire night." Bella notices Emmet in the room. Leah introduces him to Bella, "He only brought you to hospital. We called you so many times but it was not available. Mom called Edward but he disconnected the call." She called him again who in turn informed Emmet. He came running to help you. Bella thanks him for saving her. Emmet says, "I dint do anything like that. She asks him how he knew where she would be. He lies to her. It is important that you are safe and fine." Bella says, "You and your brother are so different. You are so nice while your brother!" He takes their leave, "Call me if you need anything. Leah has my number." Bella begins to cough. Sue feeds her water. Bella thanks her for being concerned about her, for taking care of her. Sue tells her she did it for herself and Leah's sake, "If anything had happened to you then people would have only spoken ill about you. I am telling you the last time. If you wish to stay here with us at our home then you cannot stay out of the house till late night! Don't we have some other work than looking after you?" Leah tells her not to talk rubbish. She goes outside with her mother. Bella is in tears recalling her words.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sue is outside the ICU when Leah asks her what her problem is, "I only asked you one thing and you cannot do that for me? At least don't spoil things for me! Bella is our ATM. I am doing this for our future only or we will be thrown on the road!" Sue refuses to accept that Bella is nowhere responsible for Jake's fate. Leah advises her to stay quiet then. Sue asks her if she should let her son's killer stay in their house and act as if nothing happened. Leah gives up on her and goes inside.

Leah asks Doc about Bella's health. He advises to let Bella rest for a while. Leah tells Bella to rest today, "I wanted to stay with you today but I have to go to manage the haldi function." Bella too wants to come along. She feels dizzy. Leah tells her against it but Bella wants to go for Jake's sake, "I will speak to everyone on phone, look after the arrangements and everything will be fine." She begins to look for her phone and panics. She finds it inside a pack of rice / grains under her pillow and is relieved, "It has all my memories. Who saved my phone?" Flashback shows Edward holding Bella's phone.

Edward calls his brother to find out about Bella. Emmet tells him she is fine, "She has been discharged from the hospital. I don't understand you at times. First you give her pain then you only take care of her and then you don't let anyone tell her that it is you who saved her!" Edward replies that some pains never heal, "They remain as wound and remind us of our pain forever. Bella is the same for me." Esme asks Emmet where he stays all night, "Do I have to worry about you too like Edward?" Emmet irritated tells her to stop taking out her frustration on him, "I am not like brother at all." Doorbell rings. Courier guy hands over some packages to the servant. He thinks that the diary just got delivered and checks the packages but does not find the diary amongst them. Servant (Satish) takes the packages upstairs to Carlisle's study. Carlisle asks Satish when he cleaned the table last. Satish starts clearing it right away. Emmet notices the package in his hand as he is cleaning. His eyes widen in shock recalling the instructions that he had given to the courier guy back in Missouri.

Bella reaches the venue. The staff is surprised to see her there. Mona takes her inside and shows her the preps. Mona and other interns also provide her an update. They head back to their work. Irina hugs Bella calling her Bells, "It is your nickname. I give a nickname to all my best friends. This is yours. How do you feel now?" Bella assures her she is fine now. Irina suggests having turmeric milk with her. Bella declines, "There is a lot to do." Irina informs her that Edward did everything already. She points at Edward who is managing all the preps. Bella wonders why he is helping her. Irina tells Bella there is nothing to do now, "Let's have turmeric latte now." She asks Edward if he will have one too. He nods. Irina goes to instruct someone to make it. Bella thinks why he is helping her quietly. Something is surely going on in his mind! Leah smiles seeing Bella there. Their hatred seems to be decreasing. I must do something! She overhears the conversation of policemen present there in waiter's disguise. They speak of the insurance money. Surely they are acting nice to get that only. Mahi smiles thinking that if she messes up things big time today then police will instead find Bella and Edward at fault.

Bella is telling Angela how to set the cage. Edward comes there questioning them as to who put red roses. Bella and Edward go quiet seeing each other. They begin to say the same thing at once and turn to the staff members. Leah looks at the cage and thinks of an idea. The basket of flowers falls over Edward and Bella. They are covered in garlands. Bella gets pulled towards him while removing the garland. Edward is pulled towards her as she stumbles. They fall on top of each other and get covered with a drape. Leah looks on. Bella is in pain. Seeing her thus, Edward very carefully removes the garland from around her neck and stands up. He glares at her and walks away. Angela and other intern help Bella. She goes to check haldi preps. Leah removes the petals from her hair. She taunts her indirectly but Bella chooses to focus on work instead.

Everything is set for haldi ceremony. Few girls click a selfie. Angela is tempted to eat Kadhi Chawal seeing the yellow decor. Bella asks her if she can think of anything else. She sends her to bring haldi bowl. Angela replies that there is still time for it. She still goes to bring it. Bella remembers her haldi ceremony where no one had turned up from either of their families. She is teary eyed as she tells this to Jake, "It would have been so nice if your mother had come to apply haldi on me. What's the use of the marriage where both the families are unhappy?" Jake reasons that they cannot do anything about it, "We are happy with each other. Why bother for someone else then? I too feel bad to not have them around. My mother had seen so many dreams for my wedding. Leah wanted to dance to her heart's content in my wedding but our happiness is nowhere related to their happiness. We have only two options – we can either go separate ways for our families forgetting everything or we can marry each other and then wait for our families to accept us. I am sure they will understand one day." Bella says, father cannot stay without me. I am his life. I also know that mother is with me since the beginning from her heart." Jake says, "There is nothing to worry then. The one who is really happy from inside can keep someone else happy." They both apply haldi to each other's faces. Bella smiles at the memory and caresses her cheek.

On the other hand, Edward too thinks of his wedding with Pooja. He turns and his smile disappears as soon as he notices Bella standing there. The bitter truth flashes before his eyes yet again. Angela collides with him thereby spoiling his kurta. She panics, "I am sorry. I will clean it. You get angry easily. Please don't throw me out." Aditya tells her to go. She apologizes to him yet again. Edward goes in another direction. The same girls are seen clicking selfies yet again.

Angela records Irina's entry. Irina sits down for the ritual while the same girls dance at the sound of the dhol. They speak of Tyler's Instagram story. He looks so hot. Sister-in-law is like wife only. They suddenly notice Edward changing his kurta and find him too hot to resist. They go to apply haldi on his face. He is reluctant but they don't give up. They also click a selfie with him. Bella hides her smile seeing all this. Edward covers his bare chest seeing her but she cannot resist smiling.

Eric finds Leah near the cage. She acts to appreciate it. Eric agrees that Bella's choice is best. He goes. Leah notices a worker doing something around the cage. She goes from there without putting her plan into action.

Irina's friends find Edward too handsome and shy. Irina asks Bella if she is feeling uncomfortable seeing her friends flirt with Edward so much. Bella walks away. She warns her friends not to look at Tyler, "I will not spare you guys then." Leah smiles hearing it all. She calls Angela aside and sends her to eat pastries. Before that, just tell Tyler that Irina wants to meet him in private. Angela happily agrees. Leah vows to ruin the marriage.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Carlisle asks the lawyer where the diary could disappear, "You say someone stole it? Are you mad? Find it immediately!" Emmet hides seeing his father turn. Carlisle begins to scan through the post and finds the package which has the diary in it. He is about to open it when Emmet runs downstairs and starts making noise about a mouse. Carlisle is diverted. He tells him that there are no mice in the house. Emmet says ok. Tell me when they will come here. Carlisle asks him to tell Housekeeping to call pest control. Emmet suggests doing it today itself on their own, "All the case files are here." Carlisle leaves it on him, "Don't touch my documents though." Emmet nods. Carlisle decides to take the packages with him. Emmet drops them all intentionally in an attempt to help him. He hides the diary package underneath the study table. Carlisle takes the rest downstairs with them unaware of what just transpired. Emmet smiles holding the diary.

Leah asks Bella if she checked Irina's bathrooms, "She wants rose water, scented candles there and it should be perfect like TV soaps." Bella suggests her to do it but Leah insists she is a rich spoilt girl, "She will cry and create a big fuss if anything goes wrong. Everything that you have done is so classy. It will just take a while. Go please." Bella agrees. Leah notices Tyler. Zo and Ro, Pati Patni and Woh, it will be fun now!

Bella begins to decorate Irina's washroom, "I wouldn't have to do it last minute if someone had told me this today itself!"

Leah clicks Irina and her friends' photo for them. She notices Tyler going to Irina's room.

Tyler tries to open his eyes. My friends got me drunk today too! He calls out to Irina.

Leah asks Mona to click lot many pics of Irina and her friends. They suggest calling the photographer but Leah denies, "You would need to upload it. Better click with phone."

Tyler hears some noise and thinks that Irina is in the washroom. He goes inside too. Bella has her back to him. He hugs Bella mistaking her to be Irina and they both shout in shock upon noticing each other. Irina and her friends witness this as well. Irina questions Tyler for cheating her. How could you?

Eleazar asks the servant to bring a tray. He has brought Rose and Ali's favourite stuff. His wife says this bribe is a good way to apologize to your daughter. He nods. I don't know any other way. Will she be pacified with this much? She nods. He goes to their room but drops the tray in shock. His wife finds him sitting on the bed holding a letter in his hand. She reads it. Rose has written that she feels suffocated her and cannot spend another day here. I want to fly. I don't want to marry anyone by force. I and Ali are leaving the house. Carmen cries holding the letter.

Irina asks Tyler how he could cheat on her, "I was wrong to love you very much?" Bella explains her situation to her. Tyler tells Irina that he only called her here, "I thought it was you only." She refuses to believe it, "I called you in my room?" He tells her not to overreact which only irks her all the more. The wedding is cancelled! She walks out from there followed by her friends and family.

Bella reasons that she dint do anything, "I am innocent." Edward compares her to Jake, "You too are innocent like your cheater husband, right?" Teary eyed Bella requests him not to start this now at least. Edward leaves from there without uttering another word. Bella wonders why things go wrong always. Leah assures her she trusts her, "I know the truth." Bella decides to talk to Tyler. Leah smirks.

Policemen update their senior on the latest gossip. Senior Inspector tells them to find clues and proofs, "How will we otherwise prove that this wedding is being broken just to gain the insurance money?"

Irina's friends are trying to pacify her. Edward comes there and requests to speak to Irina in private. Her friends go out. Edward tells Irina she did the right thing, "You must not marry Tyler." She nods, "I will never marry him!"

Tyler cries thinking that Irina will leave him in reality, "I love her so much. I cannot imagine my life without her." Bella sits next to him, "She loves you very much which is why she is upset with you. The moment she will calm down, she will realise you cannot do this ever!" He requests her to make Irina understand, "We are together since last 5 years yet she does not trust me."

Irina is saying similar things to Edward, "Would you have forgiven your wife if you were in my place?" Edward is drawn back to what he witnessed, "Never!"

Tyler requests Bella to talk to Irina once. Leah calls it a bad idea, "Bella thinks that you two are having an affair. I guess you only should talk to her. Make her understand it is a misunderstanding. It might be destiny if things don't work out." Irina's father tells them to stop helping them, "Bella did more than enough for us today. I ignored your mistakes till date because of Irina wanting you to manage the wedding. I couldn't think that you would fall so low! Are you not ashamed of it?" Bella replies that he is misunderstanding her, "I cannot even think of this. I dint even know Tyler was standing behind me." Leah asks him why he is only questioning Bella, "Rohan could also be at fault." Bella tells her not to say so but Leah does not relent. Tyler walks away.

Irina asks Tyler if she lacks anything because of which Tyler will have to look outside. Edward replies that the one who looks outside is the one lacking things. She decides to tell Tyler right away that she won't marry him. Edward agrees. They stumble in their step and Edward falls on top of her. Tyler sees this and is shocked.

Irina's father keeps talking lowly to Bella, "Don't know what kind of businesses you run in the name of event management. How can you expect anything from those whose bosses are having a fling outside their own marriage?" Bella asks him what he is saying but he speaks of news on the internet, "I want my money back or I will drag you to the court! My lawyers will talk to you then!"

Bella mentally assures Jake she won't let anyone harm his company.

Tyler helps Irina sit up, "Did you get hurt?" She speaks of her makeup. Edward smiles, "We were so close. Did you not even think once that we were doing something wrong?" Irina realises her folly and apologizes profusely to Rohan, "I think some wrinkles have come on my brain too." He assures her it is ok, "I love you irrespective of anything. I will marry you only." She thanks him with a hug. Tyler and Irina thank Edward, "Irina trusted on love once again today only because of you!" Edward calls it strange, "People like me don't believe in this rubbish called love at all. I only know that Bella cannot fall this low. If it was someone else in her place then I wouldn't have come to talk to Irina. You are saved. All the best." Tyler thanks him before he walks out of the room. Irina and Tyler hug.

Bella rues that she tries hard to make things perfect but falls flat on her face every time. Leah calls it the work of fate. Angela asks what time she should tell the pundit ji, "He was asking me." Leah tells her that the wedding is cancelled. Bella is unable to understand how Tyler came to bathroom. Angela takes Leah's name but Leah twists the words. She ends up putting the blame on Edward. Bella remembers Edward's challenge, "I should have understood that only he could be responsible for this! He sent Tyler intentionally so the wedding is cancelled. My dignity was questioned! How can someone fall so low? I won't bear it anymore!" Leah smiles.

Edward is walking past Bella when she holds his hand startling him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Edward is walking past Bella when she holds his hand startling him. She lets go of his hand, "Janab Edward Cullen, I am talking to you only." Edward asks Bella if she used to fail in school often, "You come back before me to learn the same lesson again and again!" Bella replies that she is not the one who will get afraid from his stupidities, "I am that Diya which never blows out under any circumstance." He taunts her for speaking in poetic manner. She tells him that things are not a joke for him always, "You can stop this low to seek revenge? I dint expect it from you!" He calls her mad for even thinking of that, "You have turned all the madder now. Nothing can happen to you. Stay in your illusion!" She agrees she was in an illusion, "I thought you are a nice human being but I was wrong. You are really stupid and rash!"

"Why do you keep taking revenge of your pain from the entire world? I told you in the past too and I am telling you again. This anger is your cowardice. Till when will you run away from your truth? You must accept it someday!" He claps. Is this a time for poetry? What's going on these days? He makes a fun of it and she looks on helplessly.

Irina apologizes to Bella for misunderstanding her. She hugs her, "We are besties and such things happen between besties. Edward made me understand and I realised I was wrong. You cannot do this. You won't leave the wedding right? I won't marry then. Please forgive me." Bella looks at Edward and tells Irina that they should continue the preps. Irina is relieved. Leah looks on, "This matter settled down somehow but what about the next blast that I have planned for you?"

Carmen tries Rose, Ali and Bella's number but in vain. Eleazar snatches it out of her hand, "My fear won and love lost! Maybe we didn't teach them anything good or why would both of them make the same mistake." His wife reasons that there might be some reason for Rose and Ali to take such a bold step. He asks her till when she will give explanations for her daughters, "You too can leave the house like our daughters. The way they left me, I will think that I also don't have a wife anymore!" She looks on sadly.

Bella asks Irina's father about Paul. "Can I get his address?" She smiles in relief as he agrees.

Emmet is relieved to find the diary. He finds his mother standing in his room and pins it in his belt, "You scared me." She says, "You scared me in the morning. Do you feel that we care more about Edward?" He denies. Don't think so. She reasons that the situations demand them to give more attention to Edward, "It does not mean we don't care for you or Jasper. You are more like the elder son of the house as you manage the house. I am proud of you. You will never be able to understand that you both are my life. Forgive us if we missed out on anything ever." He tells her not to embarrass him. She tells him that she has made his favourite halwa for him and goes to bring it. Emmet closes the door and takes out the diary.

Paul is taken aback to see Bella at his door.

Emmet and Jasper opens Tanya diary and reads it. He smiles reading her introduction to the diary.

Paul tells Bella he cannot talk to her for too long, "I have a flight to catch." She tells him she won't take much time, "You are Jake's closest friend and even came to Missouri to meet me. Why dint you turn up at his funeral?" Paul shares that over a period of time Jake and he had different opinions, "We parted ways but I was his well-wisher always. I know he was right at his place and regret that I won't be able to spend any more time with him." She cries. I came here for this very reason, "I cannot bear to hear anyone speaking against Jake anymore. I came to seek your help. I will ask you a direct question. Were Jake and Tanya only friends?"

Emmet and Jasper reads the diary. Tanya speaks for her friendship with Edward which developed in love later on just like Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. She writes that she was looking for love and eventually realised that Edward wasn't the form of that love that I was seeking. Flashback shows Edward refusing to go with Tanya to a poetry night. Emmet and Jasper are playing video game with Edward. Edward acts like a kid and even cheers like the characters of the movie. Tanya feels bad at his attitude.

Paul shares that he met Tanya in the poetry club named Mosiki. Bella remembers that Jake loved poetry very much, "He used to go there often. Were they together?" Paul declines, "It is a funny story."

Flashback:  
Paul asks Jake why he isn't bringing Bella to Mumbai. Jake shares that he is comfortable there only, "I will have to buy a big house for her." Paul reasons that he has a home already. Jake replies that his family is still not in favour of his wedding, "Once the business settles, I will buy a big house and bring her over."

Tanya comes to the venue. Two guys sit next to her intentionally. Jake notices it. Shayara starts reading her poetry but the guys force a conversation with Tanya. Jake and Paul tackle them (with words) and the guys leave. Tanya asks Jake and Paul to sit next to her, "It is fine." All 3 of them sit together. They enjoy hearing the poetry. Tanya and Jake begin to complete the lines. Later, Tanya is waiting outside for her car. She thanks Jake and Paul for helping her. They go in different direction.

Present:  
Paul says, "She left. She dint say anything." Bella asks him what happened later.

Emm reads the diary, "Sometimes strangers understand you while your loved ones don't. I sometimes feel if I could get this happiness from my own husband. Whenever it was about my happiness, Edward was nowhere to be seen."

Flashback:  
A guy tells Jake and Paul to pitch the investors. Jake asks him to tell them in simple terms how they can raise money from the market. Tanya is sitting on the next table and explains it to them, "I am sorry for overhearing. Are you entrepreneurs?" Paul introduces himself as the Boss. Jake is my associate. Paul seems to be bowled by her. Jake jokingly calls her part time stalker. She says, "The same to them. I was hosting a party and was waiting to meet the Event Managers but they dint turn up." Jake says we can do that for you." Jake and Tanya speak of karmic connection.

Present:  
Paul says, "This is how Tanya became our first client. We got lot many projects afterwards because of her." He gets a call from his boss and takes her leave. He gives her his private number, "We can meet day after tomorrow."

Jaz reads the diary, "Life was strange. I sometimes felt as if my husband was more of a friend and the friend was becoming more than just a friend. I cursed myself for this." He hides the diary seeing Renee. She wants to go the Bank and he offers to take her. He keeps the diary in his desk drawer.

Staff members are worried about the event. An intern walks up to Edward to ask something but Edward suggests him to ask Bella. He is told that she isn't available at the moment but Edward refuses to help. The staff is really tensed.

Bella thinks of what all Paul had told her. How can Edward not know that his wife had an affair with someone? If he loved her so much then he cannot hate her. I must return to the wedding though. There is a lot to do.

Leah sends the guy managing the cage in another direction. Edward stands up and notices Leah. She acts to decorate the cage but makes the lock loose when he heads in another direction.

Bella is checking the preps. There is a cage which has to be covered with lights. She asks the Shawn (intern) to cover it with lights it is lifted up using a crane but the lock breaks down. It is about to fall over Bella but Edward saves her in the nick of time. The cage falls with a loud thud. All the guests, Bella and Edward look at it in shock.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

All the guests, Bella and Edward look at the cage in shock. Everyone helps them get back to their feet. Edward is hurt. Bella notices his wound and gets concerned, "Are you fine?" He nods. Irina is upset to see this and so is her father, "What if something had happened to Irina and Tyler?" Irina fears the same. Bella calms her down. Angela says, "Anything could have happened to Bella Ma'am." Ben is not able to understand how such a good vendor gave a fault prop. Irina's father again speaks ill of Belke. He calls police and reports the accident / incident. The staff members get tensed. Edward looks at Bella. Leah is pleased to see them both bear the brunt of what she did, "Now the company will close down!"

Emmet and Jasper are hurriedly running back to their room. Jasper collides with his father on his way. He is not able to find the diary where he had kept it.

Carlisle is speaking to someone Sahni. No one could defeat Carlisle till date! Arjun remembers colliding with him on his way up and doubts that it would be him! He does not confront Carlisle thinking that he might now find out about the diary if he does not have it. He will become all the more careful then. The secret of diary will remain a secret only! He thinks that it will not be easy at all to defeat his father.

The policemen give update to the Senior Inspector. He is sure they did this intentionally to get the insurance money, "The Company will close down automatically and they won't have to pay anyone anything."

Irina cries ruing how badly things turned out in her wedding. It just failed in an epic manner. Her father assures her that he will fix everything.

Police arrests Edward and Bella. People record a video and keep making assumptions as to what could have happened and how Belke got a chance but messed up everything. Edward stares at a guy pointedly. Leah asks everyone to stop recording this, "Bella is completely innocent. She dint do anything." Edward tells Bella that her name should be Rahu, Ketu or Shani, "You always mess up things." She asks him if she called him to help her. He apologizes for helping her again, "I will be called a sinner!" Leah lies to Bella that she won't let her spend the night in jail. Bella tells her to manage the wedding. She sits in the jeep next to Edward. Aditya gulps down alcohol. He suggests her to have some thinking it to be medicine. She looks away. Leah is unable to contain her happiness.

Inspector calls it a case of criminal negligence. Mr. Kapoor wanted to add more acts but we stopped him. Bella tries to explain that it was an accident but Inspector isn't ready to believe her. Edward also agrees with him. Inspector tells them that a FIR has been registered against them, "We must interrogate you." Bella sits down helplessly. Inspector asks her if the company is in her name. She nods. Inspector asks Edward why his name is not mentioned in Directors, "Are you both just business partners?" Aditya smiles and turns to Bella, "Hum Aapke Hain Kaun? Tell him." He relaxes, "This is karma. I dint have to do anything. It is because of the karmas of your cheater husband! This was bound to happen. The company had to sink. Nothing can happen!" She wonders if he is the one who meddled with the cage, "How did he reach there to save me so suddenly otherwise?" It can only be when he knew something is about to go wrong. He opens a small bottle and drinks it to celebrate. Inspector snatches the bottle out of his hand. "Aren't you too smart?" He nods. I am just smart while she (Bella) is completely crack. Tell him. Inspector sends them in different cells. Edward is smiling broadly, "It will be fun." Inspector calls him mad but Edward replies that he hasn't slept since many nights, "I will sleep to my heart's content tonight." Bella cries that she won't be able to spend the night here. Edward taunts her that she is her father's angel and has been raised really well. He lies down.

Jasper comes inside his father's room stealthily at night. He hides as Carlisle turns in his sleep. Jasper lies down on the floor next to his father as his phone rings. He very carefully crawls out of the room. Harsh picks the call and is shocked, "Are you mad?"

Carlisle comes to Jasper's room. Jasper pretends to be in deep sleep. Carlisle asks him to come along. Jasper heaves a sigh of relief.

Bella is crying in her cell, "Please get me out of here. Someone listen to me please." She keeps saying that she dint do anything, "I won't be able to stay here." Edward closes his eyes but in vain. He complains to Inspector that no one can even sleep peacefully here. Bella glares at him. He says, "I know I am good looking but it does not mean you will stare at me like this." She tells Inspector to ignore him, "He is a rude guy." Edward jokes that now the shayari will start. Bella looks at her inmates who ask her what she has done. She shakes her head. She again shouts at Inspector to get her out of here, "I am not like them." Edward instigates those inmates. What do you even know about them? The ladies get upset and warn Bella not to act smart. She tells them not to listen to him. Edward keeps instigating them. Bella asks Inspector to allow her to make a call. Edward advises her to try meditation, "You will be at peace and we too will also sleep in peace." Carlisle walks in with Jasper demanding to know on what grounds Edward has been arrested. Edward sits up, "Drama Queen just stopped her drama and now Drama King is here." Bella wonders why Leah dint come till now.

Leah is eating ice cream happily outside the station. Her mom calls but Leah lies that she is stuck in traffic. She ends the call, "Mom dint recognize me even till now. I won't get that Bella out of jail so soon!"

Carlisle and Edward look at each other quietly. Jasper points at Bella but Carlisle firmly tells him he hasn't opened a NGO here to give free bail to just about anyone, "Your brother has lost a lot of money because of this girl. Stay out of it." Edward tells him that they are on the same page after so long, "Your cheater husband finished all the money that I gave! We won't spend any more money on him now." Jasper is again concerned but Carlisle stays put. Carlisle walks out followed by Jasper. Edward walks up to Bella's cell, "I have an advice for you. You will get a lot of time to think about yourself, your thought process and your outlook towards life. You wouldn't have been here if you hadn't stepped out to rectify your husband's mistakes; to save his company. Stop acting like a helpless and poor girl. This will not reduce any sin that he has committed. It is only you who will be called a fool!"

Bella tries to sit but the inmates don't give her any place. She sits on the floor. She spots a cockroach and jumps in shock. The inmates make fun of her while she stands holding the cell door in shock. A flashback shows Bella shouting about cockroach. He assures her that it is no more. She tells him that even if everything ends the cockroaches would survive, "If I see another one, I will die!" He promises her she won't have to face any cockroach or any problem till the time he is alive. She smiles and hugs him. Flashback ends. Bella looks back at the cockroach and gapes in shock.

At home, Carlisle scolds Edward for investing his money in Jake's company, "You could have set it on fire instead. I gave it to you for your secure future!" Edward replies in an uninterested manner. He ends up scolding his wife instead. Edward heads to his room. Everyone else goes to their rooms as well except Esme and Renee. Esme tells Renee that tears have no value if they are not shed at the right time, "Dint you take too much time to shed them?" Esme tells her to stop acting innocent as no one is around, "I feel so suffocated and tired by it! You should have tried your hands at acting at a young age. You would have received awards and accolades." She walks away. Renee stands there teary eyed.

Leah hugs Bella who thanks her profusely for coming here. Leah acts all concerned. She tells Bella that the bail could not be arranged, "I don't have that much money to get you bailed. I will have to sell Mom's bangles for that." Bella asks her if there is no other way. Leah denies, "I would have found one if there was any. I wish I was in your place. Brother has put everything in your name. Mom and I have nothing. Mom is in a really bad condition. I must go to her. I need to go to jeweller tomorrow to sell the bangles. Don't feel bad. You aren't at fault. If needed, I will even sell the set that mom kept for my wedding. Family is first after all. Take care. I will come tomorrow." She goes.

Jasper asks Edward why he is doing this, "You are acting like a kid." Edward asks him why he is behaving like Mr. Cullen, "Even he does not ask me these many questions." Emmet tells him to drop it, "Your emotions buttons are anyways off now." Edward tells him he is feeling peace now, "I will peace seeing that guy's company getting ruined! I hope he never gets peace. I hope he writhes and regrets everything in wherever he is!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

At home, Edward enjoys Bella's video as internet sensation. He was intrigued by the smirk on Leah's face while police was taking Bella. Jasper and Emmet convinces Edward that Bella isn't Jake, the company isn't Jake as well; no one can hurt Jake now. Edward is only destroying his own life. Edward sends Emm and Jaz for Bella's bail.  
Rose and Ali reaches Bella's house to surprise her. Sue tells her about Bella's arrest. Rose was worried that her father is already angry with her, Ali and Bella, what they must do now.  
There, Emmet and Jasper gets a bail for Bella. Bella was thankful for him to save her the second time. Jasper apologizes that he couldn't help her last night, he offers to drop her. Bella says she is used to do everything herself now, will go home as well. Bella turns around towards the bar and kills the cockroach with her hand. Ali was standing at the entrance of police station and was happy to see Bella there. Bella goes to hug her; the sisters cry.  
Later in a garden, Bella asks Rose and Ali why she came to Mumbai and why? Rose says, "We only came for internship." Alice asks Bella why she has let Edward Cullen be a party of her company, "he is an ill-mannered person who must be sent to jail." Bella says "Edward always insults her and Jake, they must somehow prove Tanya only loved Edward. Once they prove Jake as innocent she can get rid of that Edward. She will do this at any cost."  
Carlisle orders to cancel Edward's partnership in company's accounts. He calls someone to ask about the diary and mentions a person who can connect the various parts of this puzzle.  
At home, Sue insults Bella for ruining all the respect. Her family has been cursed the day she married Jake. Alice questions if she still holds Bella responsible even after what Jake did to her. Bella stops Alice from misbehaving with her elder and apologizes. Leah calms everyone down and asks Bella to freshen up. Leah speaks to Alice and Rosalie that she feels really bad about what she has seen on her first day. Rosalie questions Leah why she didn't come for bail of Bella. Leah calmly says, "Emmet and Jasper Cullen has high contacts and reached before her. She asks the 2 sisters about their commitment. Alice says, "We came for internship and will live here with Bella. Leah was alert of Alice and Rosalie sharpness, both sisters also senses cunningness in Leah.  
Everyone in the office watch Bella's video with Edward on social media. The office staff was upset with this. Edward reaches office. The staff stops him and asks what they must do now about the video. Edward says, "If it's company's fate to shut, no one can stop it." An inspector comes to office and asks Edward about details of details of yesterday's events, vendors, bills and other papers. He further asks to speak to Edward alone. In the office, the inspector taunts about Edward's trick to loot on insurance company by proving your company as bankrupt. He says he knows well what relation Edward had with Jacob Black. Bella comes there and clarifies that it's a misunderstanding, "I haven't taken over the company to ruin its reputation. I also wish to find out the one behind this incident." The inspector stares at Edward and warns he is close to the truth; it will soon drown many as a storm. When the inspector has left, Bella tells Edward to tell the truth to police if he knows something. Edward asks her to open her eyes and look around, "why would I save you by causing all the trouble." Leah wonders what's this matter of police and how can she take an advantage of the situation.  
Alice and Rosalie are walking down the street deciding to find a job soon. Alice saves a stray dog from being killed by cars, it causes an accident. Jasper and Emmet comes out of his car, Rosalie and Alice disperse the traffic apologizing and leaves.  
Leah comes to meet the inspector in jail and asks about Jake's case. She cries in front of the inspector gathering pity for herself and her mother. She asks for a glass of water and deliberately drops it. Jake's file was in the table. She takes a chance to open it and snaps a photo of Jake's photo with Edward in the file. The inspector asks her to leave if done.  
In the office, there were news of riots in the city. Bella allows an off to everyone from the staff and herself decides to stay in the office.  
Alice and Rosalie comes to a restaurant, Jasper and Emmet was in the same restaurant. Alice orders a cold coffee with the name of Princess Anastasia, and Rosalie orders café mocha coffee with the name of Princess Roxanne. They turns to see Jasper and Emmet and tries avoiding them. As the news play, everyone in the restaurant was tensed because of riots, the police comes to warn everyone about the curfew.  
Edward was walking down the street drunk, a watchman warns him against the public. Edward tries to hire a taxi to Bandra but no one was ready to take him. Bella decides to sleep in the office, then wonders what if Edward reach here. She decides he won't come here anymore because of curfew. Edward climbs a cart on street.  
A group of riots attack the office.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Edward enters the office, a nearby tray fells off. Bella was intrigued in her sleep. He lay on the couch recalling it was night. Edward insisted on Tanya to go out with her for birthday celebration, she wanted to stay back and asked him to do some romance with her. Edward breaks the glass with his hand, hurting it. Bella hears the cracking glass and goes in a torch light to see who there was. Edward finds way to washroom. Bella watches someone going into washroom and decides to go behind the man and see who it is. In the washroom, Edward wash his bleeding hand. She locks the men's washroom from outside. Edward was drunk and wonders why the door won't open, he pushes the door to break it. Bella calls the police but there was no network. Soon the door was opened, Edward fells over Bella on floor. Both shout as "YOU?" and straighten up. Edward walks to the hall while Bella questions if he is crazy to wander around the office at this time. Edward argues with Bella that this is his office as well and makes fun of the knife she held for her protection. He then sits on the chair with his face covered and fell asleep. Bella looks around.  
It was past midnight. Rose and Ali ware trying hard to read a magazine in the restaurant table. Emmet and Jasper finally takes the magazine and asks about the truth, they can't even run. He questions why she lied that day? Alice poses not to recall, Jasper says, "You 2 gave us the wrong address." Rosalie says, "We were a tourist too and I gave you the address that was on phone map." Alice asks about Jasper's name, he says if she is Anastasia, then he is Coffee-John, and Rosalie asks Emmet's name: Coffee-Evan. He then straightens the magazine Rose was posing to read.  
It was dark, Edward sings 'hum tum aik kamray mein bandd hon' (Song). Bella asks him for a little Aman (peace) for tonight at least. Edward recalls Aman was his second best friend in school, he was furious as Tanya was the first best friend. He begins to drink again. Bella stops him as he is already drunk. Edward forbids her become a wife to him. Bella replies, "I won't marry you even if you are the last man in the world, who would want to be your wife." Edward breaks the glass on floor and comes to clutch Bella. He says his wife betrayed him so it was his mistake, likewise it's her mistake that her husband betrayed her. She must have irritated him; and he decided to live with another woman no matter she was someone else's wife. Bella slaps Edward and walks out of the office. She runs across the road as a group of young men spot and runs towards her. Bella had hidden herself behind a car, but the gang break the glass of the car. They sense someone was there behind the car and moves with bats held in hands. Bella wasn't there when they reached the front. Edward had stuffed her face tightly with his hand and promises not to let her hurt. Bella gets a flashback when Jake held her in his arms when she was about to fell off from shelf. He promised to never let her fall. Edward's grip loses on her mouth. Meanwhile the gang had left.  
As they come into the office, Edward asks Bella to relax; they must stay here until the situation is calm. Bella apologizes Edward as she is really afraid of dark, he must not leave her alone in the room. Edward smiles weakly while she goes to look for candles. Edward helps her burn a candle in the room, then notices Bella's stare over him. He asks, "What happened." Bella says, "I never met someone like you." Edward smiles she won't even meet. He suggests her to sleep on the couch, while he would rest on the carpet and lady down. Bella doesn't lay down, and says Edward is beyond her understanding. He does something right to her whenever she expects the worse from him. Edward asks her to let him sleep for a few moments. She also lay down. Both turn their sides but couldn't sleep. Bella asks, "Why are you restless?" Edward tells her to stop moving. She turns her side around saying she has sleepless nights these days. Aditya replies, "Same here."  
It was morning, Bella wakes up and finds Edward disturbed by the rays of sun striking his face. She forwards her dupatta to make a shadow over his face then removes it. She then bends to remove a broken piece of glass from under his hand that might hurt him. Edward holds her hand singing 'Abhi na jao chor k'. He held it close to his chest and wakes up as Bella tries to withdraw it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Rose tells Bella that these people don't care for her at all. Bella says, "She does, she is angry but doesn't sleep until I am back home." Alice calls her innocent for having decided to live with their taunts. Bella says, "I will meet Paul today, and surely get my hands on something important." She is sure everything will be fine. Alice and Rosalie prays that Bella always live happily.  
Edward was leaving the office when Irina brings him a file, as compensation for the loss her father made for them. Edward was thankful and hands the file to Harry Clearwater's. Harry decides to inform Bella about it.  
At home, Leah asks her mother if she really wants Bell to leave, "investigate and find that this house is after her name." They turn around to see Bella stand there, she informs about going to meet Paul to take some details about Jake's case. Leah asks to come along, and goes inside to get her purse. Inside, she decides Bella and Edward cannot get any information before her, "I still need to find if Jake knew Edward earlier or not."  
Paul opens the door for a hooded stranger. He takes the bundles of money from him and assures he would no longer meet Bella again.  
Edward returns home. Carlisle insults him for always being in a bad condition and tells him he no longer possess the rights to use their bank accounts. Edward walks towards room without replying a single word.  
Paul's house owner tells Bella he paid an advance for six months and left. Leah tells Bella it's someone's attempt not to let them meet Paul and Edward can be behind all this. Bella says, "Edward doesn't even know about Paul" but Leah insists he is very intelligent. They turn to leave. Leah goes to office to figure out who is ahead of her in this game.  
Servants brings all of Tanya's memories from home to be dumbed. Renee comes out and says she will take them to orphan age. Jasper and Emmet offers to take her to orphanage.  
Leah comes to office looking for Edward but the staff says, "Edward already left." She was in a hurry. Harry tries to give Leah the file of a new contract to the company, but Leah doesn't pay heed and leaves.  
At home, Rose and Alice comes to cheer Bella up and requests her to accompany her for an outing. They hear the voice of prayer call, Bella hurries to go somewhere.  
Renee, Jasper and Emmet reach the orphanage. Both brothers takes a leave from her for their court hearing. Renee asks about Edward's whereabouts, "his phone is also off." Renee gives away Tanya's clothes to orphanage management. She was lost in a flashback. Tanya's hand was hurt and still attempted to wear the saree. Edward insisted to make her wear the saree. Renee came in, Tanya asked for her help to make her wear the saree. Edward joked he would save her grace anyway. The management thanks Emily for not leaving the support of this orphanage after Tanya's death and shows Edward was also here.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Rose, Ali and Bella reach the Dargah. Rose and Ali were excited to have ice cream; they hurries to stall while Bella goes inside to pray. Jasper stops the car watching Rose and Ali run on the road. Emmet looks on the find Anastasia and Roxane then says it must be God's signal to him. He looks again to find Noor wasn't there.  
In the Dargah Bella prays about some clue to find Jake's innocence. Edward comes from behind to the same Dargah. A man offers a sheet to Edward, but he says he isn't going inside. An elderly man fell at the door of Dargah and asks for Edward's help to guide him the way to Dargah. Edward takes him inside. Bella was procrastinating inside. The elderly man calls Edward as a pious and kind hearted person. Edward passes by Bella and reaches the front. An old man brings a thread to Bella to tie on Dargah, her wishes would come true. Bella and Edward can't confront each other. The same old man asks Edward if he has nothing to pray. Edward says, "Everything has ended", he has no wish in his heart anymore. The old man says, "When its dark everywhere, the first ray of sun shines." A thread flies to Edward and he goes to tie it,  
Jasper and Emmet finds Rose and Ali on the street and mentions the gola while they now had ice cream. Rose asks if they are stalking at them. Emmet challenges Rose with a bid of Rs. 100. Alice accepts the challenge. Some police men were passing by, both sister begins to cry to pose Jasper and Emmet are teasing them. She laughs as he is taken by police.  
On their way back, Edward decides to go to office remembering Carlisle warnings last night. Bella calls Harry and was happy to hear about a new contract. She also heads to office. Leah comes to speak to Edward in the office. She shows him a photo of Jake and Edward together. She asks if he knew already about their affair. Edward watches the photo carefully. Leah asks, "Did you planned to take over the company after they die together." Edward considers it a Photoshop and leaves the room haunted by the vision of this photo.  
Bella reaches the office. Harry brings the file to Bella.  
Edward reaches the bathroom. He recalls his birthday party where his friends sang birthday songs for him to irritate. Tanya had thrown the party and had invited a number of people. She introduced Edward to Jake as a friend there. Edward says, "She brought Jake at home three years ago; he was an idiot and they must have laughed over him. She always invited a lot of people to get a chance with her love." He tries to imagine where she must have taken him to.  
Harry tells Bella that the contract has been paid already, "Its client's husband's birthday party, her name is Tanya Cullen and she is deceased." Bella says, "She is Edward's wife." Harry asks if Edward's wife has paid already for his birthday party, he was now nervous. Bella decides to celebrate Edward Cullen's birthday right as Pooja planned, "Edward will then realize his wife only loved him, and there was no relation between Jake and Tanya." Harry decides to turn the event to a success.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

At Black house Leah looks for Bella asks Rose and Ali. Leah taunts both sister over their laziness n sleepiness. Rose then purposely taunts n makes fun of Leah. Alice says how hard, "Bella was toiling from morning to light," while Leah was all chilled out. Rose retorts that there was not Bella...They would return back every taunt of hers. Leah glares at her n walks off. Rose thinks of looking for a job as they had lied about getting internship. Alice remembers her contact numbers were written in hr book which she had lost in the coffee shop.

At Cullen mansion Jasper frantically searching for something in Renee's room. Renee comes to the room and asks what he had lost. Jasper lies about his lost wallet. Jasper leaves the room. Renee says, "Jasper was definitely looking for something n lying to me about it." Jasper mutters that, "where could that diary have gone?"

At office Rose and Alice arrives and Bella introduces her to interns. The interns wonder why Bella was arranging the Birthday party for the guy whose wife had affair with Bella's husband! Interns wonder and they feel Bella might be trying to prove that she loved her husband very much.

Bella asks Rose and Ali to help her in proving that Jake never betrayed her, that he has nothing for Tanya.

Alice asks Bella not to try to prove all this. Why was she even trying, was she sure Edward wanted to celebrate? What if Edward got annoyed with her again? Bella gets frustrated that Rose and Ali were like every one, did not understand her feelings for Jake.

At Cullen mansion Renee is looking at Tanya and Edward pics n we get FB of how Tanya used to plan Ed's birthday. Renee feels Tanya was not here to give Edward his birthday surprise like all these years but Renee could always prepare Edward's favourite kheer thinks Renee teary eyed.

Edward is in his car when he noted Bella smiling as she planned his event. Edward gets furious that her husband betrayed her but she was all smiles! He angrily gets off his car n shakes her up shouting, "what are you smiling about? Are you getting remarried already? Had you forgotten your cheater husband?" Bella says she was choosing a shirt for him. While Edward is shaking up Bella, she loses balance n is about to fall but Edward holds her n pulls her back. Bella and Edward eye lock.

Edward asks Bella why she was smiling. Bella reads a newspaper which reads...the one who angers you cares for you! Bella says, "It is unwise to torture myself for someone else's fault." Bella walks away and Edward too ponders over this.

Edward thinks why was he torturing himself because Tanya had an EMA? Now onwards he will not be angry. Nor shout at any one, he will be happy n enjoy life.

He walks out of his office n is amused to find Bella pondering over something and unmindfully draws a moustache on her face.

Edward pulls Bella's legs n Bella is alarmed over his actions. Edward goes away laughing n takes away the box of tissues. Leah is surprised to see Edward laughing as he walked away from Bella! Leah wonders what happened that made him laugh. "Why this change of season?"

At Cullen house Esme asks Renee not to prepare Kheer like Tanya used to, "Tanya made kheer for Ed while behind his back she did all unwanted activities." Esme does not want Ed to be reminded of Tanya n betrayal, "He might get unhappy"... Renee says, "Ed loved kheer." Esme argues that he did not like kheer but he loved the one who made kheer. Esme asks Renee not to do this. Renee and Esme have argument over betrayal, heart breaks, childhood friendship and memories. Both get teary eyed. Emmet Consoles Teary eyed Renee.

Renee says, "I was blinded by her love for her Tanya but what Esme said was correct."

At office Bella wants to create a collage of Ed's photos in various moods she clicks some from office.

Edward is seen snatching another girl's coffee at office n relishing it Bella catches this in her pics. She takes more pics in various moods. Now she wants pics in a diff attire.

Bella gets coffee for Ed, he jokes if she wanted to poison him. Edward exchanges his cup with Bella's as he is about to have that cup she spills the coffee on him. Edward gets furious and Bella offers to get a new shirt for him. In a new shirt, it's white.

Edward wonders if this was event Management Company or instant noodles. That she produced a shirt in two mins?

Edward changes his shirt in presence of Bella. Bella gets embarrassed watching him get bare torso. She turns away. Edward laughs.  
Edward praises the white colour... Bella too loved white she says, "Jake never liked white but I forced him to wear white all the time"... Edward says, "Even Tanya never liked white." They are so pleased they both liked white.

Suddenly they realize they had similar tastes in colours. They feel awkward n restrain themselves.

Paul is seen informing the hooded guy that everything was going on according to his plans. That Bella was unable to contact him.

Edward notices Bella smiling and hiding from him at cafeteria... While Bella is busy clicking pics of Edward in various poses. Edward then grabs Bella and they have eye lock. Edward ties her dupatta with his arm and asks why was she following him since morning? He packs her off in a taxi n sends her out of office. Bella then feels she had enough pics for collage of Edward in various moods n poses, "This was Tanya's first wish, then Tanya wanted some memories from orphanage." Bella visits the orphanage. She meets Renee there weeping for Tanya that, Ed n Esme wanted to get rid of all her things …

Bella feels sorry for the stranger in tears. She tries to console her. Bella asks Renee to share her sorrows …

At Cullen house Carlisle and Esme are getting dressed. Carlisle asks her not to get upset with Renee so frequently. Carlisle then tells Esme that their son had made up his mind to take revenge from Jake n Bella by pulling down their company. Carlisle laments that in the process of destroying Jake's company n Bella he was destroying himself.

Carlisle says, "I will handle Bella n Ed my own way." Carlisle asks Esme to take care of Jasper, Emmet and Edward.

At orphanage Renee tells stranger girl Bella how her daughter was no more. That everyone wanted to forget her daughter, "They had forgotten all her faults and her goodness too, they had forgotten how much happiness she had brought into the family."

Bella asks stranger Renee to have trust n not doubt on any one, "When one knows someone very nicely n loved them how could they listen to others accusations n forget them n start doubting them? "

Bella then goes away for taking videos of the kids. Renee wonders who this girl was.

At office Leah suspects the interns were hiding something from her. The interns fail to reveal where Bella was!  
Edward comes n tries to divert Leah but Leah taunts him. Leah asks Edward to join hands with her for both their benefit, "To stop working for this company." Edward taunts Leah. Leah says, "You are avoiding me because you did not want to reveal the truth of that pic of his she had"... Edward retorts angrily that Leah was not fit enough to join hands with him! "That pic you have was of my previous birthday .. Your brother had arrived there uninvited!As far as this company was concerned I hated having anything to do with the company of the guy who cheated ..."  
Edward goes away in fit of fury. Leah is left reeling in shock at what Edward just revealed!

Edward walks out of office... Bella arrives there right then...She watches him angry again n takes his pic.

Edward again pulls her out of taxi. He accuses her of taking his pics secretly, was she spying on him or had she fallen for him! He is about to snatch her phone. Bella then makes an excuse of getting scared of the butterflies n screams. Edward is shocked. Vella claims that, "This butterfly is from thick forests of Africa and are poisonous, when they bite a person will die immediately. I have seen it in a documentary, don't come near me." Edward is shocked! "I bet Bella is hiding something. Whatever it is it's going to be harmless….. But seriously a poisonous butterfly from Africa's scary dangerous forest here?"

As Bella reaches home Leah confronts her for hiding stuff from her, "The interns were hiding from me, Bella you were missing from office all day!"

Bella explains Edward's mind to Leah. Bella shows her party plans to Leah. Ali smiles and agrees with Leah. Rose says, "For the first time me and Ali agree with Leah." Bella insists that this will be the best birthday party Edward ever had. Leah smirks that Edward will hate her even mire after this party. Leah offers to help Bella arrange this party. Bella is so pleased.

At home Edward is removing his shirt...his thoughts fly back to Bella. How she had lied to him about butterflies... He smiles... Jasper and Emmet comes and is surprised to see brother smile …

At home Bella feels pleased at the children's videos. Leah watches Bella and smirks how Edward would treat Bella after the party.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

At home, Leah wasn't ready to take permission from mummy for arranging Edward's birthday party. Rose tries to convince Bella that the birthday celebration might worsen things between her and Edward, and leaving house likes thieves is stupidity. Leah tries to stop Rose; Alice argues Leah has no right to interfere in their conversation. Rose and Alice takes Bella aside to convince her. Bella tries to explain she took the decision thoughtfully and is doing everything for Jake. Leah takes Bella while asking Rose and Ali to guard Mom and not let her come to office. As Bella and Leah jump out of the window, Ali was irked over Leah as she has done some magic over her sister. In the office, Bella thanks Leah for all her support and asks her help in creating a collage of Edward's photos.

Edward was sleeping. He dreams about his past birthdays with Tanya. She had come to wish him with the family, then asked him to make a wish. He told him he wished she wished him on each of his birthday like this. He narrated her a nightmare in which she was in a dessert with someone else, hand in hand. Tanya promised that it would never happen. Edward wakes up to find Tanya standing in the room with Jake. Edward cries pleading her not to do this to him. Tanya and Jake wished him together and vanished.  
In the office, Leah asks Bella if she got the photo of their first meeting. Bella says it's impossible to get them.  
Edward watched the past photos of Tanya. He drank, sang 'Abhi na jao chor k', and questions why Tanya left him so soon. He was now walking down the street when he watches the call from 'Fake Mother', Esme. Carlisle returns home. Esme was worried that its Edward's routine, nothing to worry about. Esme says, "at least you shouldn't say this today, it's his birthday." Carlisle taunts that alright, "it's his birthday so we must forget about every of his mistakes." Esme curtly replies when she can forget his ill habits, "why not Edward's; after all he is your son." Carlisle tells Esme he is after solving problems from Edward's life and cares about him, he only doesn't show.  
Bella and Leah discuss about the venue of the party, about inviting Edward's friends and family and importantly Edward to the party.  
Ali was gulping a roll of bread when Sue comes to ask about Bella and Leah. Alice poses of not being able to speaking while eating, she sits there to wait. Rose says, "They are in office, working." Sue asks, "What's so important that Leah forgot her phone home", and goes to office to figure out what's cooking. Rose and Alice are tensed and comes with her.  
Bella was worried as the battery of phone is about to go dead. Edward comes to office drunk. Bella tries to hide all the work files so that Edward can't see. Edward was shocked to see Bella and question why she always have to work in his cabin, can't she work at home? He smiles that she must be watching filthy movies here and tries to peek into laptop screen. Bella attempts to stop him, both fell over the couch. Edward sings for Bella and doesn't let him get up. Rosalie and Alice and Sue arrives in the office and find them together. Sue leaves while Rosalie and Alice was shocked to see Bella and Edward together. Leah was shocked to see Edward and go into the cabin. Bella goes behind Sue to explain herself but she wasn't ready to accept. Sue says people blame her son, and it's Bella in such a bad state with this stranger. She says, "Maybe Jake knew already you are characterless."  
At home Jasper calls Edward number in presence of Esme, Emmet and Carlisle. Alice takes the call. Edward was behaving strangely, jumping on and off the couch. Alice was unable to speak to Jasper while Leah screamed over him for leaving her hair. The three were shocked to realize Edward was with three girls somewhere. Bella comes in and hurries to go home as Sue is upset. Edward was unconscious now and sleeps over Bella's lap. Bella attends Emmet's call, the four were shocked to hear 4th voice. Bella says, "Edward is in office and is badly drunk." The family was relieved. Emmet promises to be there soon, she should stay in the office with him. Bella insists on Rose, Ali and Leah to leave and make Sue understand, while she stays with Edward. Bella finds Edward's phone and decides to transfer his and Tanya's photos in the laptop. She was sure Tanya's ill memories would vanish after the party. Emmet and Jasper arrives at the office.  
The next morning on breakfast table, Bella recalls Sue's blame over her character last night. Rose tries to cheer them up, then thinks there is only a melodrama of this mother-daughter in law duo in this house. Leah comes to share an idea with Bella.  
Carlisle was in his office and recalls Tanya once said there is a proof. He decides to get the diary in any case, else his secret would be revealed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Leah brings Bella to the orphanage, "This is a special family for Cullen family and they attend each of the charity or function here." Bella likes the place and was about to call Emmet or Jasper, but Leah forbids her, "What if Emmet or Jasper speaks in front of family even by mistake?" Bella was worried about the arrangements but Leah had brought a team. Bella calls Edward but his phone signals weren't clear. He guess it was Bella, then rejects the idea thinking his ears might be ringing with her voice. Leah calls the landline number of Cullen family, Esme answers. She invites Esme to a charity event organized at the orphanage tonight. Esme promises to come and asks Edward to join them too. Edward clarifies he isn't interested in celebrating the day. He leaves the table. Jasper and Emmet comes to the room and convinces Edward that this anger might burn him to ashes one day, what Esme proposed was for the orphanage and not for their personal celebrations.  
Renee was at the orphanage distributing the cake like Tanya did. There was preparations of a private function there. She turns around to meet Bella who was going with the organizer, the cake ruins her dress. Leah asks Bella what she would wear now, Renee brings her favourite saree to her to change. Renee phone bell rings then, it was a stranger who warns her about the revelation of a truth in case she doesn't bring one lac to him. Renee tries to inquire who he is but the call was cut. Renee returns home and decides to share the truth with Edward. She gets the call, the stranger increased the demand to 2 lacs and calls her a hen with golden eggs.  
There, Rosalie and Alice was watching a serial on television and cursed the mother in laws of Indian society. Sue comes there to scold her for creating all the mess at the house. She thinks Sue is worse mother in law than the ones in serials. A post man brings a letter for Bella, but water spills over it.  
Leah watched Edward arrive at the orphanage. Bella was happy that all the arrangements were done in time. After Bella has gone to change, Leah was excited that Bella will have to cry as much as she is happy. Carlisle and Esme also arrive at the orphanage. The children in orphanage sing birthday song for Edward. The lights go off, a presentation of Edward's photos with Tanya play. There was a narration in Bella's voice, she read a poetry and requested him to bear some romantic poetry for her this day. There was a blessing, and a prayer for Edward. Bella narrated that this party was planned by Tanya, and wanted to wish his birthday in the best of manners. She only intended to prove to Edward how much Tanya loved him, she could never betray him. He must see how real Tanya's love for him was. Bella now comes with the cake, draped in Tanya's saree and stands in front of her photo. Everyone was shocked to see this. Edward walks towards Bella, she wishes him with a smile but he spills the cake down on floor. Bella was shocked to see Tanya's photo behind her and realizes she wore the same saree. Edward questions why she created a drama of his life, she considers his personal life as an entertainment to the world. He asks Esme if they knew about it, everyone deny. Edward charge towards Bella, Leah comes to save her. Edward stops her from saying another word, then warns Bella for beginning this personal war. She will now bear the consequences. What she wanted to prove by displaying Tanya's photo like this. He thought he gets unjust with her sometimes, but Bella is a bigger planner, "Maybe your husband cheated on you because a cunning player hide behind her innocent face." He forbids her to stop crying, her tears irritated him. Bella says he is being personal. They look at each other for a while.


End file.
